The Next Generation: Triwizard Tournament
by shorttrees007
Summary: After the war, and reconstructing, the Triwizard Tournament was temporarily forgotten. But in Rose's last year, a rumor roams around that the tradition is starting again. Is the rumor true? And what will happen to the Next Generation?
1. Scorpion and the Ending to a rumor

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter. Except for in my dreams.

It was her last year at Hogwarts. She couldn't believe six years of her life had passed by so quickly. The memory of the first time she boarded the Hogwarts Express was so fond she could swear it was yesterday, but alas, it was not, and this would be the final time she would begin her school year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Scorpion, may you please pass me our schedule, I've seemed to have lost mine." Rose demanded to the boy sitting next to her at the Gryffindor table.

"Rose, I thought I finally got you to stop calling me that ages ago..." He sighed, rummaging through his bag.

"Not my fault your name sounds so similar." She smirked at him. Rolling her eyes when he gave up on looking for the schedule. He could get so worked up about things.

"Actually, if I remember correctly, it was actually your fault that the name stuck."

"I honestly have no idea what you are referring to." She told him looking away, and childishly crossing her fingers under the table.

" Yea, right." Scorpius replied snorting. He was referring to the first time they had met each other on the Hogwarts Express, when there were no more compartments left, and he had to sit with Rose, and her two cousins, Albus Severus, and James Potter. When he had introduced himself, all three of them began to make fun of his superior demeanor. Rose adding to his already mounting humiliation, referred to him as Scorpion the entire ride to the school. He corrected her for the first hour or so, and gave up doing so upon the realization that his corrections encouraged her. Unfortunately for him, the laughter of her family was enough to encourage her, and referred to him as 'Scorpion' for the next 7 years.

Somehow there relationship changed from the incessant teasing to becoming the best of friends.

"The schedule?" Rose asked, her hand outstretched, reminding him of the task he was supposed to be doing. He sighed and reprimanded her for not keeping better track of her belongings.

Looking over there schedule for this year, Rose started a conversation about the Rumors of the Triwizard Tournament starting this year.

"Our schedule doesn't seem to indicate that we'd be leaving." Rose informed him, her eyes scanning the parchment. There had been rumors forming all over the wizarding community, all saying that the Triwizard Tournament would be beginning again.

"But it would ruin the surprise if we all could just look at our schedules, it'd be around the hall in five minutes flat."

"It would make our seventh year amazing." Rose added, dreamily staring out into space. "My entire family has been trying to push the Ministry to start the Tournament for more than a decade, they'd tell me, or one of my cousins, they wouldn't be able to keep it from us." She sighed dejectedly.

"Always the pessimist." Rose smiled at this.

"It makes surprises even better."

As Scorpius started to talk to the new first year boy to the right of him, Rose's eye wandered around the room. Her eyes went to the Staff Table as she once again began to think about her last year at Hogwarts.

Headmistress McGonagall sat on the largest of the Staff Chairs, which allowed her to look at all the students before her clearly. Her back was now slumped from old age, her wrinkles were now more prominent than ever, but despite her poor looking condition, she still smiled as brightly as ever, sharing polite conversation with the Professors around her.

Once the Great Hall had finished with dessert, and were waiting for Professor McGonagall to dismiss the hall, she stood up and adressed the Hall once again, even though she had already given the welcoming speech before the Feast.

" I apologize for delaying the trip to your dorms, but I have some news that I thought would best be shared_ after _you ate your dinner. Now, many rumors have gotten around the school concerning the Triwizard Tournament, now depending on the rumor, the general idea is true. This past summer while you all were at home enjoying your summer Holiday, The Department of Magical Sports and Games was vigorously planning the Triwizard Tournament this year. For those of you whom do not know what the Triwizard Tournament is, I shall give you a short description now. The Triwizard Tournament is a Magical Competition in which one student from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts are chosen to compete. Only students 17 and older are elligible to compete, meaning that our 7th years will have to leave us to move to the Host school. The chosen three, will compete in three magical tasks, and depending on their performance, one will be named The Triwizard Champion. A title that will follow one student for the rest of their life."

As you can imagine, this speech made by the Headmistress caused the hall to erupt in conversation. Even Hugo, Roses younger brother, was contently discussing the Tournament.

Hugo Weasley was first and foremostly known for his intelligence. Although to his dismay, many Professors compared him to his mother whenever he exihbited some form of intelligence synonymously with his mother. He was generally a reserved person, speaking whenever he corrected something or answered a question in class. He was a listener, which most likely contributed to his intelligence. Rose was almost the complete opposite. She was intelligent yes, but she was definetly very outspoken, often speaking before thinking. She also had inherited her father's awkward clumsiness as well.

Once the Hall had quieted, save the few whispers and giggles, a teacher made a comment concerning the whereabouts of the Host School, and Professor McGonogall adressed the Hall once again.

"As Professor Flitwick has just reminded me, I have neglected to mention that I shall not reveal the Host school until a further date. However, the hour is late, and you should be getting up to your dormitories, classes start first thing in the morning." And with that she dismissed the hall.

The Shuffle and clatter of wooden benches and silverware being pushed back and dropped. Per tradition, Scorpius and Rose waited patiently for the new prefects to round up the first year students, they didn't want to be left standing in front of the Portrait Hole waiting for someone who knew the password to come along, while the Fat Lady jibed them about it. And unfortunate endurance that had occurred during their second year.

* * *

"Superfilius." Stated the new 5th year prefect, Morgan Aidman, as the portrait hole swung open widely. Scorpius rolled his eyes in distaste at the new password. Once inside, he chose to voice his opinion,

"Superfilius? They have got to be-" Rose tuned out, and sat quietly on one of the comfy armchairs infront of the fires. She fell asleep halfway through his lamp, and when he had awoken her, the common room was deserted.


	2. School, Revealed

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, I never have been nor will I ever be. Unfortunately...

The next week passed without much excitement. Though the Professors seemed to attempt to teach as much of the curriculum, and assign as much homework as they possibly could. This led the students to believe that they didn't trust the teaching of the Host School. Towards the end of the first week and a half, the students had covered most of the curriculum that would have normally been taught by early October.

With the mountainous piles of homework set by the professors, gossip and debates over the Triwizard Tournament were replaced with late-night study sessions.

Because of this, it was suddenly unexpected when Professor McGonogall stood for an announcement that Wednesday evening after dinner.

"Yesterday evening, I recieved word that Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, has graciously accepted the Ministry's offer to host this year's Triwizard Tournament. As with saying this, the letter came later than expected, and I have been informed that those eligible will leave tomorrow morning. I rely on the fact that most of you have yet to unpack fully, since you have only been attending school for a little over a week. And, before I dismiss you, I have some unfortunate news. I will not be able to accompany with you all to Beauxbatons, and have appointed Professor Longbottom to go in my place. I would like you to take mind that he will have full Administrative powers, and will be giving regular reports to me." And with that, wooden benches screeched across the floors before Professor McGonogall spoke again, "I almost forgot, the final list of who is attending this trip is on the bulletin board in your common rooms."

Each sixth year from the four houses were the first to sprint from the Hall. The last announcement from Professor McGonogall had given them some hope that the list had been changed, and more sixth years had been accepted. Her younger brother was the only one who had walked out of the Great Hall; he didn't need to know that he had been accepted, he had turned seventeen a few days before.

As Scorpius and Rose climbed through the portrait hole they noticed ten people around the bulletin board. Two Gryffindor girls were jumping ecstatically, three were hysterically crying, one boy was grinning, and four were scowling.

" Three guesses on which group goes to Beauxbatons?" Scorpius whispered to Rose as they passed the group. She scowled at him.

" Do you not have the capability to show some compassion?" She asked him before elbowing him in the side.

"Ow! It's not like they shouldn't have expected it! It's not exactly complicated criteria! You're either seventeen, or you're not! They shouldn't have gotten their hopes up." He told her rubbing his side.

"Well it's better to have your hopes up than… than…"

"Yes? The heartbreak of _not _being let down perhaps?" He told her smiling, he enjoyed being right when she was wrong.

"Oh shove off!" Rose said, ending the conversation and heading for the girl's dorm.

He laughed before adding, "Or maybe even...!" Though she didn't get to here what it may have been, because she had slammed the door behind her before he could have finished.

When she entered the seventh year dorm rooms, it looked as if a herd of wild Dragons had stampeded through it. Her four roommates were running around frantically amongst the chaos that had once been their room.

"What on this Earth have you guys been doing in here? This room was clean this afternoon!"

Her four roommates, Violet, Ami, Valentina, Ruby, and Jocelyn, ignored her and continued to pack frantically. Rose hadn't realized how many things her roommates had managed to stuff into their trunks. To get to her own bed, Rose had to shove at least (what a normal person would wear anyway) two weeks of clothes.

Rose would probably have aced similarly to her roommates, had her clothes been unpacked. In actuality, she hadn't even begun to unpack. During a normal school year, she was lucky if she had unpacked before the Christmas holiday.

As her roommates ignored her question, she thought about pointing out the fact that they didn't need to go through all the trouble of packing their trunks the muggle way, since they were witches, and could use magic, to pack, but they were to engrossed in complaining about the move and McGonogall, they probably wouldn't have listened to her anyway.

Her roommates were up to late past midnight, which did not put her in a good mood for the trip to Beauxbatons. When she walked into the Great Hall almost every single person was chatting excitedly. Rose went straight for a spot, shoved her plate away, and layed her head down in a vain attempt to sleep. The noise around her was to loud for her to even think about dozing off, especially since the hard wood of the table amplified every sound made at the Gryffindor Table.

When Scorpius finally made his appearance in the great hall, Rose was wide awake, and not happy to be so. He motioned for her to follow him to the Ravenclaw table, and they sat in front of Hugo. This earned them a dirty look from the Head Boy, and both Prefects, sitting there. Scorpius waved mockingly at them, and they (simultaneously) rolled their eyes and turned back to their breakfast. Scorpius had always been sore about his losing out to Head Boy against Stephen Stapleton, even though he knew his chances of him and Rose both being Head's were very unlikely.

On either side of Hugo, Joanna Smith, and Sara Jayde, (Hugo's two best friends) were talking to each other over him.

" You seem excited about going to Beauxbatons." Rose said sarcastically to Hugo.

Hugo rolled his eyes. "What is there to be excited about?"

" How about, maybe being part of an event that will go down in history forever?"

"Being part of history is over-rated."

"Hugo, what is there not to be excited about?"

" Well how about that 7 others in my grade will now get more one-on-one time with the teachers, and will probably get better scores on the N.E.W.Ts exams and will have a better advantage to getting the careers the want!"

"Oh. My. God. Is that seriously what you are angry about? You are so like mom it's scary. Trust me, with or without your 'missing out on valuable one-on-one time with the teachers' you'll probably get better marks than every person in your grade." Rose finished.

"Yea, why don't you listen to your sister more often!" Joanna exclaimed. Her statement seemed to put him in an even deeper angry mood.

"You are the only person I know who doesen't want to go. People in our grade would kill to go, and you're here complaining about missing time with your teachers. Sometimes I question why we're even friends with you!" Joanna added.

"Me too." Hugo coughed quickly, trying vainly to cover up his mood, while Joanna playfully pushed him.

"Attention students!" Professor McGonogall had gotten up, and addressed the student body. "At this time, I would please ask all students to return to their house tables," she said directly looking at Rose and Scorpius, and they smiled sheepishly toward the Headmistress, before scurrying to their seats. After doing so, she continued, " I would like to wish you all good luck in Beauxbatons, and I hope you make Hogwarts proud. I look forward to seeing all of the seventh years back here for graduation. After you are dismissed, I would like all the students leaving for Beauxbatons to head outside to the carriages, and for all other students to go to class. You have only about half an hour left for Breakfast lunch. Have an excellent day, and good luck!"

As Scorpius and Rose wandered down to the horseless carriages, Rose began to speak of her brother's dislike of leaving Hogwarts.

"Rose leave the kid alone." Scorpius told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked him perplexed.

"He obviously doesn't really care about his attention from teachers, he gets more than the others in his year combined."

"And?"

"Obviously, have you not noticed that Joanna isn't going? Meaning he will be all alone on this trip, or more importantly to him, that she will not be with him?"\

"Oh. Right, well, then..."

They both hopped pn to the carriages, and looked, for one of the last times, at Hogwarts speeding away from them. Their home.


	3. The train, and transportation

Disclaimer: I in no way own any part of Harry Potter.

A/N: I'd like to thank you all for reviewing. It makes me so happy to come home and find new reviews on my story. I love to know what you think. For those of you who haven't reviewed, I'd really love to know what you think. Finally if I make any mistakes, please let me know.

I am very sorry to say that this will be the only update for the next week at the most. I have a very bus weekend and week, since it's the end of the first marking period, and teachers are giving us all our assesments at the last minute, and I apologize.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

On the horseless carriages, the students were chatting happily, wondering how they would arrive to Beauxbatons. About half the students believed they would travel and live in a giant horseless carriage, and the rest were mainly variations of that, or things to impossible to even consider. One person's idea was a little bit of both. Owen Ogden, who was always known for being very strange, believed they would travel by a giant carriage, but pulled by the Giant Squid, who was charmed to fly.

Needless to say, almost every single person was in disbelief when the carriages pulled up to the Hogsmeade station.

Professor McGonogall was standing at the platform when they walked in.

"Gather around students! I know it's a little cramped but- Smith! There is no duels outside of a school supervised area! Fard! I demand you let go of that poor girl immediately! Anyway, now that you all are here, I would like to inform you that you shall be traveling to Beauxbatons by the Hogwarts Express. The train will also serve as your Dormitory. All of you have been assigned compartments, and you may roam to others as you wish. No roaming is permitted after you return from dinner, and you may trade rooms as you wish, but all trading must be consentual of both parties, and if Mr.Longbottom hears of anything to the contrary, the opposing pupil will be sent directly back to Hogwarts, once the train has come in, you all may find you compartments labeled with your names. Again, I wish you a good year, and good luck!" Professor McGonogall then stepped off the platform, and headed to a horseless carriages.

No sooner had Professor McGonogall had left eyesight, had the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. Students piled in at every possible entrances and raced to find which compartments were their own. By the time Rose had found her own compartment, near the very front of the train, Scorpius had already traded his compartment with another student right next to hers. They both entered their respective compartments, and contemplated how they were supposed to sleep at night. The compartment was almost the excact same as how it was when they used the train to arrive to school, except on one side of the wall, there were drawers. Rose didn't notice them at first, since they were just handles in the wall. Rose was probably the only student who appreciated the magic put into that, since the walls between each compartment were only a couple of inches thick, and in no non-magical instance, could hold in-wall drawers.

"How on Earth are we expected to sleep here?" Scorpius asked as he entered Rose's compartment. Without knocking.

To prove his point, Scorpius started jumping on the benches of the compartment.

"These things aren't even the slight bit comfortable!"

"Scorpio! Stop jumping on the bench! I might have to sleep on that!"

"Fine! Fine! And don't call me that." he said, while holding his hands up in defense.

"Why don't you go jump on your own benches?"

"Why would I want to ruin my benches when I could ruin yours?"

Before Rose could reply and force him out of the compartment, the train jerked to a start. Then a grin passed over Scorpius' face, and he said, " I wonder how this train moves? There are no tracks leading this way…" and all of a sudden, he grabbed Rose by the hand and dragged her to the door leading to the outside.

On the front of the train, there was a standing area, closed off by rails. Already out there were 20 students. It was a very strange sight, because instead of looking up at the scenery, there heads were all pointed downwards, looking at the ground.

Scorpius and Rose fought their way through the crowd, and also looked down. What they saw under them was a very strange sight. It seemed that the train was moving with no tracks underneath the wheels. If they looked closely though, they could see tracks forming just under the wheels to keep it going. The tracks magically appeared under the wheels no matter which direction the conductor was driving it in.

Scorpius and Rose stood there marveling at the train tracks for a little under an hour. During that time, almost all the students on the train had come out, and gone back in.

When they returned to their respective compartments. Rose took the time to unpack her things in her drawers. She examined her entire compartment area, searching for something that might turn it into a more suitable room. She also wondered what the staff would decide about keeping students in their own assigned compartments, Rose could only imagine the kind of havoc that would happen if they didn't.

She soon got bored of packing, as she normally did anywhere, and sat down on one of the benches. She reached for her trunk and took out a random book. It was a textbook. She tried to read it for a little while, since she had accidentally left her. more enjoyable books at home in her haste to get packed for the school year.

From boredom, Rose layed her head back against the wall, and let her mind wander. She felt her mind go hazy as she succombed to sleep, and only vaguely wondered what Scorpius had been doing.

"Rose! Why the hell are you sleeping? We're here!"

When Rose opened her eyes it was already twilight. She groaned and stretched. Her back was sore from sleeping on the skimpishly cushioned couch, she sincerely hoped she wouldn't have to sleep on the bench every night.

"Get up! Get up! Everyone's almost boarded off the train!"

"What? Oh man..." She then jumped up, a little unsteady at first as she regained full consciousness, and ran off the train.

Rose stopped suddenly when she stepped off the train, and Scorpius almost walked into her, since she had stopped so abruptly. She gasped as she took in the sight of the school.


	4. The arrival of Hogwarts and Durmstrang

A/N I am sorry for the very short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. I also would like to apologize for the updates with no new chapters. I am just now finding a lot of mistakes in my previous chapters, and I am now working to fix them. Please tell me if you find any mistakes, because sometimes I can not find all of my mistakes, and I also enjoy hearing what my readers think. So thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter...

Beauxbatons was unlike anything Rose had expected or imagined. It was like a life-sized version of the castles she used to play with when she was little. The panelling was pastel blue with pink shinglings on the windows. It was almost the exact opposite of the stone made Hogwarts castle she was used to.

The train had stopped in a huge courtyard, filled with gardens, mazes, and gazebos. Rose breifly wondered how the train could have gotten into the enclosed area, but after she saw how many people were in the courtyard, she quickly forgot about her inquiries.

They all chatted in French, and Rose suddenly became worried that they would have to learn French in order to communicate. She cursed herself for not accepting her mother's offer for French lessons when she was younger, but how was she to know that she would ever need to use French?

Scorpius however, was already chatting easily in French with a group of Beauxbaton students.

" I take it you do not speak French?" a boy behind her asked.

"How could you tell?" She asked as she turned around. The boy smiled. He was tall, a little lanky, with dark brown hair that needed a trimming.

"My name is Adrien." He told her. stop smiliHe was, tall with dark blonde hair. His eyes were a .

"I'm Rose," she replied, holding her hand out. The hand shake was very akward, and Rose kicked herself for starting it. It was an automatic reaction, she had always done that whenever she met new people growing up, but they were usually adults to whom it was routine.

"Welcome to Beauxbatons!"

"Thank you." she told him smiling.

"Adrien hurry! The Durmstrang ship is coming!" Another boy called over to him.

" I will see you at dinner then?"

"Yes, i'll see you at dinner."

Then unexpectedly Scorpius grabbed her arm and started running in the same direction Adrien and his friend had went.

"Slow down!" She said as he started to shove his way through other students.

"Stop being such a pansy, it's only a little ways further..." he told her.

"And how would you know?" She asked, skeptical of his knowledge of Beauxbatons.

"I know everything." He said simply,and still drug her on.

He was right, the body of water they came up to was only a little ways from where they had started.

"Well if you know so much, is this a river or a lake?"

"It's an ocean."

And before Rose could reply, a ship emerged from the depths of the dark blue ocean. Gasps could be heard from all around. Scorpius even gasped, but tried to cover it up as a hacking cough. Every student had heard stories from their parents about the arrival of the different schools, from the last Triwizard Tournament, but even from their parent's enthusiastic storytelling, it did not compare to the sight of seeing the ship rise from the ocean.

A few minutes later when the ship arrived on the shore, a tall thin man stepped out. He was elderly, and frail, his hair was dark gray, but you could tell it had once been a dark brown.

"Igor!" A woman behind the crowd said brightly. Rose turned around. There stood a giantly tall woman.

"Aah, Madame Maxime." Karkaroff, said mockingly fondly. This was not the Karkaroff whom was headmaster of Durmstrang during the last Triwizard Tournament, he was Igor Karkaroff the 2nd, Igor Karkaroff the Senior's, nephew. He looked similarly to the original Karkaroff, when he was younger of course.

Their welcoming hug was seemingly uncomfortable and lasted longer than it should have.

"Looks like they're happy to see each other." Scorpius whispered, and Rose smiled at his comment.

"Vere is McGo-nae-gale." Karkaroff asked looking around. Professor Longbottom cleared his throat and started to speak, very shakily.

"Erm-,well, McGonagall _was_ supposed to be coming but erm, her health could not permit it so-"

"So she could not show 'er face 'ere." Madame Maxine said, and Karkaroff shared an hystericall laugh with her. This time genuinely.

"Well, erm, I wouldn't go as far to say _that_ but erm-"

"Don't be afraid boy, she is not 'ere now, do not be afraid to share your feelings." Madame Maxine said cutting off Professor Longbottom.

"Anyvay, let's get back to the school to 'ave dinner. Vat do you think Igor?" She asked, ignoring Professor Longbottom.

"I think it is a Vonderful idea."


	5. Dining Hall, Albus, and Fred

Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter... bummer...

A/N: Thank you to all who revied my last and all other chapters. Normally, I wouldn't post a chapter until I had already written the next one, but I was so excited about this one I couldn't wait to post it. So that's why I may not post the next few chapters in a while, because I want to write two of them so I can catch up to where I'd normally be. So I really hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.!

IMPORTANT Apology: I previously posted this chapter, but it was the bad version. This was the one with a longer context, more characters, and revisation. I apologize profusely for my mistake.

* * *

The entrance to Beauxbatons was very intriguing, though Rose could not seem to find how it would open. The entrance was held inside and very long,and extremely wide stone canopy, with lanterns, fused with a seemingly everlasting fire, lighting the way. She could see and intricately carved design on the wall, a mural of sorts, with Dragons and Fairys, Gnomes in Gardens, Elves sitting by a fire, and many other beautiful things. There was an outline in the middle of the wall. If it had not been in the shape of a rounded door, Rose was certain she would have thought that it was merely a coicidental crack in the wall. It looked like the only way it could open would be for it to fall, or be pushed one way or the other, like a bridge across moats in fairy tales. She knew it couldn't be that, because it would have been extremely stupid for Madame Maxime to lead the colossal group this close to the door. Not that she doubted the intelligence of Madame Maxime, of course. 

"Triwizard Tournament." Madame Maxime suddenly said, in a booming voice.

The door suddenly jumped to life, moving to the right, inside the wall. Gasps of awe came from all foreign students to Beauxbatons. The native pupils and staff however, looked around smugly, as if they were higher class thatn the others, or in some cases, just looked around in pure disgust, like they could not believe how anyone could be as un-educated to be fascinated by the door.

Rose, was not as excited as everyone else to see the door open in such a fashion. She had seen doors move like that when she and her mother traveled to the Ministry of Magic, or Muggle London, where the lift doors opened and closed the same way as this giant stone one.

The group hussled into the school, and what they saw couldn't have shocked them more. The carpets were black, and the walls were a blood red.

"This is _not_ how I envisioned Beauxbatons." Scorpius whispered to her. She suddenly realized that the only reason Scorpius had whispered, was because every single person crowded in the entrance, was dead silent. Maybe it was because of the odd colored decor, or maybe it was because of the two gigantic staircaises thatlead to the upper floor.

"Now that _is_ how I envisioned Beauxbatons." Scorpius said looking at the staircase. Rose jabbed him in the side for ruining the beautiful silence that still enveloped the crowd, but agreed with him silently. The staircased lined the wall of the Entrance Hall, and curved up to the second floor.

_"_Enough of 'dis silence. I am 'ungry let's go 'eet." Madame Maxime said, breaking the silence. Slowly the conversation restarted, and Madame Maxime led the way upstairs. Rose was to distracted watching the French paintings as she walked by to keep track of the route they were taking to the Dining Hall. She probably should have, since the maze of halls in Beauxbatons were very hard to understand, but magical paintings had always enthralled her. They fascinated her to no end.

The only thing that dragged her attention away from the animated paintings, was the fact that the red and black decor changed to blue and pink, suddenly. Murmurs of wonder started. A voice behind her explained, "'ze colours change evere e' 'alf 'our or so." She turned around and found out it was Adrien.

"Really?" She asked.

"I can tell 'zhat Madame Maxime was very displeased 'zhat those were the colours you first saw. I think 'eet 'ees the only thing she 'es not proud of in 'zhis school."

" I can only imagine." Scorpius muttered, and Rose nodded in agreement. The blood red and black color were not something you would have expected out of Beauxbatons, as Scorpius had pointed out earlier. Madame Maxime did seem to brighten up once the decor had changed, chatting and showing off different aspects of the school. She even sent a few bragging words to Professor Longbottom.

Adrien stayed by Scorpius and Rose for the rest of the long walk to the Dining Hall, keeping up the conversation and such. Scorpius however, seemed to get more and more disgruntled as conversation between Adrien and Rose grew. He tried many times to stop their conversations, by answering shortly, or changing the subject. Rose also became more and more disgruntled, but not from her conversation with Adrien, but because of Scorpius's short and somewhat rude remarks toward him.

What aggravated Rose most of all, was when they reacked the Dining Hall, Scorpius dragged Rose to a table, without allowing her to say goodbye, or even to invite Adrien to sit with them.

The invitation was not needed however, because only a few minutes after Rose was forcefully brought to sit at the table, Adrien and a few people whom Rose assumed were his friends, came and sat down at the table.

"'Ees 'et all right 'ef we sit 'ere?" Adrien asked, plainly ignoring Scorpius, and looking straight at Rose. She didn't mind, Scorpius had been extremly impolite towards Adrien. Simultaniously, both Rose and Scorpius accepted and declined. Scorpius also told Adrien what he could do with himself after he left his own prescence, but it was very crude an required the use of multiple dining utensils.

Adrien made sure he sat next to Rose, and Scorpius moved over a seat so he was on her other side. Rose rolled her eyes, and Adrien laughed.

Hugo came up to their table when he arrived to the Dining Hall, and went around to the other side of the table where there was a vacant seat. Scorpius however, jumped up and insisted he sat next to rose, and pulled up a chair to seperate her from Adrien. Hugo couldn't help but notice the deathly warining look Rose sent him, but sat in the seat Scorpius had set for him anyway. He thought of it as pay back for the many tricks she had played on him when he had been younger.

Rose, instead of unleashing her anger on her younger brother and best friend, started to observe their surroundings. The floors were made of cherry wood, and the surrounding walls were a deep purple, with glowing stars moving around. Above each table, a lantern hanging down from the ceiling, lighting the surface and inhabitants around it. It was very beautiful. Rose imagined that the scenery changed with every meal, and was excited to find out what they were. Hugo was chatting animatedly to another boy across the rounded table. The tables were what differed from Hogwarts. Instead of four long tables dividing the students, the Hall was filled with smaller round tables with aboutn eight chairs surrounding them.

"Welcome to Beauxbatons." Madame Maxime started, and the Hall became silent. "We are very 'appy to be 'osting the Triwizard Tournament. I know my students are very excited to learn about all of you. Each first year student whom enters Beauxbatons 'ees required to take lessons on grace. Much like cotillion lessons. All students who are foreign to Beauxbatons willl be required to take 'zhese lessons." Gasps of shock, and grunts of displeasure, and laughter could be heard through out the room. "'Zhis 'ees a requirement, and in no way can be avoided.".

Most Hogwarts and Durmstrang students were too shocked to speak. Why on earth did anyone think it was necessary to have them take such lessons? Rose could still hear the chuckles from other Beauxbatons students. "You all vill be in different classes 'zan each 'ozer, but vill be taught by our newest grace proffesor, Madame D'Aubigne." A petite blonde girl stood up from one of the staff tables. Rose knew she had to be atleast thirty, but she looked so fragile the Professor could have been easily mistaken for a girl much younger, possibly even as a student.

"'Zsank you Madame D'Aubigne." Madame Maxime said, signaling Madame D'Aubigne to sit down. " And finally our last new staff member, Madame Delacour, whom will be teaching Arithmancy" Rose, Albus, and Hugo's eyes met instantly. Delacour? It couldn't be. But alas, it was, and their Aunt stood up and waved to the crowd. She was about to speak, but like with Madame D'Aubigne, Madame Maxime cued her to sit down, and Madame Delacour knew well enough of Madame Maxime to oblige.

The shock and anger of the Grace lessons were soon forgotten, and chatter commenced after dinner had appeared on each of the silver plates before them, and platters scattered on their tables. Albus came over with a chair and his plate, from another table he had been sitting at. Coincedentally, he sat between Rose and Scorpius, furthering his agitation, since his own plan had played out against him. Rose didn't mind however, she and Albus had grown up together, they were only a month apart.

"I wonder why Aunt Fleur didn't tell us that she was going to be teaching this year?" Albus asked, curiously.

"I don't know, but we should have seen it coming, since Uncle Bill was transferred to the Gringotts in Egypt for a few months, and you know Fleur can't stay home by herself." Rose said, smiling.

"So what did I miss?" Fred Weasley said as he also pulled up a chair. Fred was their Uncle George's son, and took after his father, but was very careful about it, like his mother.

"Nothing much. Did you know Aunt Fleur was coming this year?"

"No, but I know she wouldn't miss it for the world, being in the previous Triwizard Tournament and all."

"Hmm... but why didn't she tell us?"

"You know adults, they think it's _funny_ when they surprise you. Just something weird that happens after you get out of school I reckon." He replied laughing.

"You _knew_ didn't you?" Rose asked, her voice becoming more stern, and loud. How could Fred not have told her? Just as with Albus, they grew up together, practically spending their summers at the burrow.

"A sharp one's what you are."

"Why didn't you tell us? This is something, oh I don't know,_ Imortant_!!" Albus said, summing up Rose's thoughts.

"Well _I_ only found out because my Dad pried the information out from Grandmum Weasley, and was sworn to secrecy. Which he only broke, of course, to tell Mum about it, and me. Though I suppose he didn't tell me really, I sort of used an Extendable Ear we had lying around the house. I mean he wouldn't have left those out if he _actually_ didn't want me to hear their conversation. I mean come _on_... he knows me better than that. But I do suppose he might lose his touch once and a while..." Fred was rambling now, and Rose reached out to stop him.

"We get the idea."

"Oh! Sorry..."


	6. Rooms, Stephen, and Purpling

A/N: Here is chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter.

Once their stomachs were full, and their voices hoarse, Madame Maxime dismissed the inhabitants of the Dining Hall. Instantaneously Rose, Hugo, Fred, and Albus, jumped up from their seats to find their Aunt Fleir. However, she also had quickly exited the Hall, leaving the four teenagers to walk back to their Sub-Headmaster, whom was , very unsuccessfully, trying to round up his students to head back to the train. Athough he had been calling out for his students for about 10 minutes, most pupils were still at their dining table speaking to foreign students. Durmsrang students mostly, since almost all of the Beauxbatons students had known enough to leave the Dining Hall when Madame Maxime had originally dismissed them.

Seeing Professor Longbottom's predicament, Rose took charge and whistled. Stephen, catching on, joined and called out for all Hogwart's pupils to come gather around Professor Longbottom immediatly. Instantly, every pupil of Hogwarts, in the entire domain of the hall stopped all conversations, and rushed over to where the Heads and Headmaster were standing.

"Well then," Professor Longbottom started, trying to cover up his emberassment and anger that it took two students to do a job he was supposed to be handling. Especially since, Igor Karkaroff II was laughing loudly at them from where he was sitting at the Staff Tables. Professor Longbottom continued, "Now that we all have _finally decided_ to join, I am now going to show you where you all are going to be sleeping for the most of this school year.

"We're not sleeping in the train are we?" Joanna Smith asked out loudly. Hugo, whom was standing next to her, shushed her and mumbled something quietly to her in response. Unlike Hugo however, Joanna, and even Sara Jayde, had no perception of the right times to speak softly and loudly. "No Hugo, I will_ not _be quiet. It was a valid question." Hugo mumbled something again. "Does it look like I particularly care if you think it is not the right time to ask such questions?" She responded, again to his soft mumbling.

"I mean he can't really expect us to sleep on those benches! My back would ache for the entire year. And you know_ this_ Triwizard Champion needs her sleep." Sara interjected.

"You wish..." Joanna said, still not lowering her voice.

"Ladies! Please quiet down so I can explain. Yes, you all will be sleeping on the train," The entire crowd groaned, and Professor Longbottom sighed knowingly, "-but I do think you will find the compartments more suiting, then they were this morning, and it shall stay this way until the end of this year. In each of your assigned compartments, there is a bed, and a desk with a lamp. You may decorate it as you wish. There is no common room or library inside the train, to encourage you all to make foreign bonds, and to be apart of Beauxbatons. Now we will all line up in an orderly fashion and head to the Train." He finished, and with one last warning look, turned and headed out the doors to the Hogwarts Express. The students all followed willingly, too tired to rebel any longer. Though Joanna, Hugo, and Sara, all argued and laughed the entire walk to the Train.

When Rose walked into her own compartment, it looked just as Professor Longbottom had described it. The walls were beige, as they had been when there were two benches on either side of the walls, the space was slightly bigger, and held only one twin bed, a small working desk, and a lamp on the wall and on a side table beside the bed.

It was very boring compared to the color changing decor of Beauxbatons, and Rose found herself thinking she would have to spend most of ther time inside the school.

As she was contemplating this, she heard her door click, and a very feminine scream. She turned around. There was Scorpius standing at her door slumped in pain.

"What'd you do? Slam your fingers in the door? Again." She said, with a grin on her face as she remembered a similar moment a few years ago. Apparently, Scorpius's pain didn't keep him from retorting.

"Of course not. I was opening the door, not closing it. Although you would argue, even I am not that stupid. Even so, last time, it was you who smashed my fingers in that door."

"Hmm... I don't seem to remember that."

"You wouldn't. Anyway back to me. Did you happen to charm or jinx your door in the few _minutes_ I had left your presence?"

"No, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

"What do you mean? There's like a wall of pain-inflicingness blocking your doorway."

"Pain-inflictingness?" Rose said, stifling a laugh.

"You know what I mean."

"What happened?" A panting voice asked coming up behind Scorpius. It was Professor Longbottom, and it looked as if he had sprinted to Rose's compartment.

"Well," started Scoprius, taking a dramatically loud breath, "I was just walking inside Rose's compartment, and-"

"That's the problem." Professor Longbottom said, interupting Scorpius.

"What'dya mean _that's _the problem?" He asked, confused.

"Well contrary to your preconcieved beliefs, having me as the Headmaster this year is not going to be a "free year" you will have to follow my rules as well as Beauxbaton's, and while you are staying on _this_ train, there will be no purpling. So, on every girl's door, I have placed a charm preventing any male persons from entering without extreme and constant pain. Good nigh to you both." And with that, he turned around and walked down the hall.

"Purpling?"

"Figure it out." Rose said, finalizing their conversation, and shut her compartment door to his, still puzzled, face.


	7. Alarms, Breakfast, and Herbology

A/N Although this chapter seems slightly pointless, it is vital about learning things about Beauxbatons, and learning about new characters and such.

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Harry Potter.

Rose awoke to a high pitched bell sounding from a mysterious place in her room. She looked around her room, not getting up, trying to find the source, so she could turn it off, magically or by force, and go back to bed. She couldn't see it from her twin bed, and since it was getting louder, and more frequent, she decided it would be best to get up.

As soon as she did, the annoying high pitched noise ceased. Satisfied, she sat down back on the bed, and laid down. As soon as her head touched the pillow, the sound started again, aggravated, she got up once again, and also, once again, the noise stopped. She repeated this for a few minutes, and finally gave up and got ready for her first day at Beauxbatons.

In the Hallway of the train, with her school bag over her shoulder, she walked leisurely towards the exit. She heard sounds similar to the one she had heard in her room, and the screeching of the bed springs as the inhabitants got up to try to turn the sound off, and finding it stopped once they did, and laying back down. She smiled to herself; it seemed funny, now, when it happened to other people. She wondered if this particular alarm system was put in place just to know the amusing turmoil that goes on.

There were only a few students all ready in the hallway, and like Rose, were all half asleep. So it was surprising to hear rapid footsteps getting closer, and Scorpius, out of breath slowing down to a walk beside her.

"Good morning!" He greeted, with more enthusiasm than all who were awake at that time put together.

"Why are you so awake?" Rose inquired, and then yawned.

"I've been awake for over an hour."

"Over an hour?"

"Yeah, I laid in bed until a loud, annoying, beeping sound went off in my room, and it stopped when I stood up, and started when I laid down again. I thought it had been you, but you wouldn't have had it go off on time, more like three in the morning."

"I wish I had. It was probably just Professor Longbottom, making sure we don't embarrass him by showing up to the first breakfast late."

"It has to be. Did you see the way Karkaroff and Maxime treated him? Even I would put a charm on the place. Though I personally wouldn't have let them treat me like that at all, you know, it's just not in my nature." He finished, smugly.

"Yeah, right before they throw you out of the school." She said sarcastically, and Scorpius feigned being hurt before she continued," Anyway, you should probably start addressing the other headmasters in a more formal way._ Madame_ Maxime and _Professor _Karkaroff."

"Fine, but only when they're near."

Rose rolled her eyes, and sped up the pace, towards the grounds.

She was disappointed to see that the Dining Hall did not have the extravagant décor that it was adorned with the previous evening, or anything equally as extravagant. The walls were plain blue, and the floors were a rustic wood, stylistically worn, as if they were originally set in the same state. Like things they sold in muggle hard-ware stores that her Mother constantly complained about. New things that were purposely made to look old.

Breakfast was plain, mainly pastries and coffee. Only the boys complained though, because it was news to them that for breakfast, the French ate very lightly. It was completely the opposite of the buffet table of eggs, bacon and toast they usually had in front of them.

Scorpius was in an especially unpleasant mood. Partly because he was still hungry from his small breakfast, and partly because Adrien sat with them again at breakfast. But she didn't pay him much mind, she figured, but mostly hoped, he would get over himself soon.

She walked into her first class, Herbology, was outside of the school. It was the only classroom that was taught outside in Beauxbatons, and it seemed odd to Rose that they did not just hold the class in a greenhouse inside the enormous courtyard.

On her schedule, it said to meet at the back door of the school, and when she finally found the back entrance, about 20 students or so were standing there, waiting. All the students seemed younger than she was, but she was too busy deciphering the conversations between all the students around her. There seemed to be two types of conversations, some that usually went along like this. "'Vere 'es he?" followed by "I don't kno'" or, "Vhy are "zey in 'zis class 'vhith us?". Both of which made no logical sense to Rose.

There a few students from Hogwarts in her class, but none she usually talked to, yet she walked up to them anyway. They were an unusual group of people to be standing near each other. Bridget Bryington, Alexander Adolph, Wynona Williams, and Catriona Blair, were all the people whom were standing around Rose conversing to one another about what they were doing gathering at the back entrance, and not heading out to the Greenhouse. Rose was too busy thinking to join in the conversation. Bridget was the only Hufflepuff in the group, an exceptionally bright Hufflepuff, but Rose had never seen her spend her time with any of the other members of the group, though she seemed to be very casual, talking to every one else in the huddle. Alexander and Catriona were both in Ravenclaw, but went through an extremely nasty break-up last year, and were doing their best to avoid eyecontact, but were otherwise also casually partaking in conversation. Wynona, was in Slytherin, but since most Gryffindors were put in classes with Slytherins, Rose knew her better, and felt most comfortable talking to her out of everyone else in the group.

"Rose?" Someone asked, and she was jerked back to reality.

"Yes?" She asked, not hearing the question asked of her.

"I wondering why you think we have to wait here?" Wynona repeated for her.

"Yea, I reckoned it was because they were holding something for the Triwizard Tournament in the Greenhouse, but no one seems to think the same." Alexander chipped in.

"Because it was the most absurd thing we've ever heard" Catriona said, finally looking at Alex, but with blatant disgust in her eyes.

But before an argument could sprout between the two, Rose spoke. "Maybe we have to be escorted to the Greenhouse? It _is _the only classroom outside of the school..." Wynona and Bridget seemed to think it was logical, but Alexander and Catriona were shaking their heads like it was the most idiotic and impractical thing they had ever heard in their lives.

A voice boomed behind the crowd of students. "Alright everyone! Let's settle down, and form a neat …. 'er… pile of students. Oh, by the way, I am your new Herbology escort for this year."

"'E is ehnglish!" A few of the French girls exclaimed, giggling to one another. The man just smiled and gestured them to form a neat "pile near the door.

With a flick of his wand the back entrance opened with a loud creaking swing, and the students rushed out the door.

All students were chatting animatedly, except those from Hogwarts, because they were too busy staring at the enormous building standing a little ways before them, and a tall, thin, old man greeting them.

"'Velcome 5th years!"


	8. Herbology, DADA, and New Curfew

"You have _got _to be kidding me." Alexander sighed, slightly aggravated.

"I thought they looked younger than us…" Added Rose, thoughtfully. Now the previous conversations she had originally overheard made sense, with their escort, and why 7th years were doing in their 5th year Herbology class.

"'Velcome students, and for 'zhose who do not kno' me, I am Monsieur Hasbrouk, and I 'vill be your 'Erbology 'eechere for 'zis school 'yere. I 'vas instructed to 'eenform 'zhose of you 'ooh are in 'zhere seventh 'yere 'zhat you 'vhere not m'eesplaced, but are s'eemply less advanced 'zhen our 'erbology studies. ''hpara'hntly, 'zho 'et 'ees most 'ahpahling, 'zhere 'es not 'ahs much emphasis on 'erbology as 'zhere 'es 'ere Monsieur Hasbrouck said in addition to his original greeting.

"'Zhey are so luck'ee!" Somebody exclaimed as they were filing inside the Greenhouse.

"_That's _why they need a greenhouse this size. This couldn't possibly fit in the school courtyard." Wynona said admiring the several floors of the green house, filled with, quite possibly, every exotic, magical plant known to wizard. And even though Rose had never really enjoyed Herbology as Professor Longbottom seemed to, at that moment, looking at all the diverse plant life around her, she couldn't wait for the beginning of the lesson to begin.

For the rest of that lesson, much to Rose's dissapointment, they only went over the material they would be covering that year in Herbology. They also learned that there were seven floors of the greenhouse, a floor for each year of school. They would be working on the fifth floor, and unfortunately, they would have to climb five flights of stairs each Herbology class.

The rest of the day flew by more quickly than Rose had expected it to. It wasn't exciting, just routine classes, like Potions, and Charms. However, she did not get to see her Aunt Fleur in Arithmancy, and her aunt had been avoiding meals, probably with the intention of not having to endure with her family's questions as long as possible.

Her last class of the day was easily Rose's Favorite. Defense Against The Dark Arts. It was natural, predictable, with the generation and the background she came from.

The Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom was slightly dimmed, large, and wooden. Wood furniture, wood floors, and wall coloring that matched perfectly. It was sort of like stepping into the Leaky Cauldron, the feeling of being comfortable, content, warm,_ safe._ Rose entered, breathing in the wonderful scent of Mahogany and Cherry Wood. The smell was one of her favorite's. It seemed as though there were no designated seats, and Rose took her seat in the front of the class. Scorpius, who shared this class with her, looked at her pddly, as she _was_ sitting in the front of the classroom, but did not ask, and sat in the seat behind her. Ass he sat there, he amused himself by thinking she had finally started showing odd traits of her brother. He knew well enough not to state any of these comments out loud, because he could easily be cursed into oblivion. Now that he thought of it, she never did like to be described as similar to her mother, or her brother. She easily became defensive about the subject. Scorpius had always wondered why, but never had thought to ask her about it.

Just as Scorpius had finished his analyzation of Rose, the door in the rear of the classroom swung open, and slammed shut as a Tall man walked to the front of the room. He stood behind a podium, which foreshadowed that he would be giving many things orally, meaning there would be extensive note taking. Then suddenly, the man spoke.

"'Velcome students, to you're Defense Against the Dark Arts class, I am Monsieur Faulkner, for 'zhose of you whom do not kno' me. 'Any'vay, I am 'ere to tell you 'zhat 'zhis class 'vill be one of 'zhe hardest classes you 'ave ever taken." All the French students laughed mockingly at this, pointing at the English students. "Zhat 'vas addressed to all of you. Do not underestimate 'Ogwarts students, 'zhey 'ave been taught by exceptional teachers since 'zhey were eleven, not to mention of course, 'zhe Triwizard Champion could very 'vell be sitting in 'zhis classroom." He finished, and the French students became silent.

"Anyvay, onto our lesson, please take out your textbooks, "'Zhe Advanced Chronicle of Defense Magic. I kno' 'zhat some of you do not 'ave your textbooks yet, but I 'ave a set in class you can use until you can send out for your own." Students reluctantly opened their books, or went up to the front of the class to borrow one. This had been the first class they had to do work in all day. Rose had almost forgotten that this wasn't the first day of school for Beauxbatons students, just as it wasn't for them. It must have been unbearably boring to sit through new orientations over again. "I 'vhant you all to read chapt'here four, to introduce you all to 'zhe material 'vhe 'vhill be learning about 'zhis 'vheek. And 'zhen for homework I 'vhant you to write an essay about 'vhat you think 'vhill be the most useful thing we 'vhill learn. And please, no "I 'zsink every'sing 'vee learn 'vhil be important" I get about twenty of 'zhose every year. 'Vhen 'zhe bell rings you are dismissed." He said and walked out of the classroom again. The room remained silent, thought that was only because no one wanted to read a chapter _and_ to write an essay for homework. Rose had trouble concentrating on the chapter, since they had already covered it back at Hogwarts, and resorted to day dreaming about the Triwizard Tournament.

Once the bell rang, she gathered her things and walked out the door with Scorpius by her side.

"So what's up with you sitting in the classroom." Scorpius asked her, right outside the classroom.

"I wonder why he left the room? Teachers never do that. What could he have possibly had on his agenda that made him leave his classroom full of students to read a chapter in a textbook?" Rose asked, not hearing Scorpius' inquiry.

"He probably just had papers to grade. He assigned an essay on our _first day_! Who knows how many other essays he has assigned already! I'm already regretting the decision to come to Beauxbatons." Scorpius answered her, forgetting his previous question, Rose always swore he had the shortest attention span of any other person in England, and now, possibly, in France.

"Don't teachers have the better part of the day to grade papers? Or why didn't he just grade the papers while he was in the class? Why didn't he worry about us destroying the class?"

"Maybe because he has a little faith in his students…" Scorpius mumbled.

Rose laughed at the thought. He'd be the first teacher ever to trust his students, Rose thought to herself, but she didn't press the matter any further.

* * *

When they walked into dinner that evening, Madame Maxime much more enthusiastic than normal, talking to other teachers and Karkaroff, and even included Headmaster Longbottom in a few conversations. One could only conclude that she would be sharing much longed for news about the Triwizard Tournament, which no student bothered to wonder about as they walked into the Dining Hall.

Once they were all seated, and quietly talking to one another, Madame Maxime stood up and addressed the room. "I 'vhould like to take you're a'htension for a moment please." She said, waiting for the already quiet chatter to die down. "'Zsank you, students. I 'ope you all 'ad a 'vhonderful day, or first day for 'zhose of you 'oo 'ave just arrived to Beauxbatons. Any'vay, I am very pleased to talk to you all about the upcoming Tri'vhiserd Tournament. As a 'vhitness of 'zhee previous Tournament, I could quite possibly kno' every'sing about 'eet 'zhat 'zhere 'ees to kno'." She paused to giggle to her self, gloatingly. "As most of you probably kno', you 'ave to be over 'zheh age of seventeen to enter 'zheh Tournament. As for judges, 'zhere 'vhill be seven 'zhis year, and 'zhey are, myself, Headmaster Karkaroff, Headmaster Longbottom, Amelia Ainsworth, a ministry official, and Ronald Weasley, head of the English Department of Games and Sports," Four gasps sounded across the room, "- and finally, Harry Potter, and Fleur Delacour, former Triwizard Champions. All whom are not already 'ere 'vhill be joining us for dinner tomorrow night, 'vhich is 'vhen 'vhee open 'zhee Goblet of Fire. I 'ope you enjoy your d'eener. 'zhat 'ees all."

Talking resumed in the Hall, and once again, Fred, Hugo and Albus came over and sat at their table, a family meeting of sorts.

"Do you think they_ meant_ to keep this all from us?" Albus asked re-opening the discussion of the secret kept from them.

"Would they keep something this big from us if they didn't mean too?" Rose said.

"I wish they did though," Fred started stretching out his arms, "I would've worked on my guns this summer. Not that they need it." He said, flexing his non-existent muscles.

"A starved cannibal wouldn't even eat you." Rose stated bluntly, and Albus agreed laughing.

Fred put his arms down. "We'll see who's talking when you see who's named the Hogwarts Triwizard Champion."

"Yeah, me. Got to keep it in the family." Albus said jokingly, it was refreshing to hear that, he was usually so modest.

"Well, I'm in the family too,and, I am a direct descendant of the Head of the Department of Games and Sports." Rose told them, confidently.

"I am too, and I won't wait 'til the last minute to research the tasks." Hugo added, suddenly. Fred and Albus laughed, Rose's procrastination was well-known throughout the family.

"Well at least I didn't whine about coming because I didn't want to, how did you put it _miss time with the teachers_!" Rose said, slightly angered. She doesn't like being outdone, especially by her brother. They only argued sparingly, and they weren't very heated arguments. Not like the arguments their parents went through sometimes, they could be real knock-down drag-outs, but like Scorpius and Rose, they usually got over them quickly.

"Yea we'll-" Hugo started, but was quickly cut off when Scorpius stood up and said,

"Don't fight about this, you'll all need each other when you're sobbing after I named the Hogwarts Triwizard Tournament." The effect of this statement was lessened, however, when Headmaster spotted him standing up and shouted,

"Mr.Malfoy! Sit down!" Which caused the entire table to make fun of him for the rest of the evening.

* * *

When they were dismissed from the Hall, Stephen and Rose gathered all the Hogwarts students and waited for Headmaster Longbottom to lead them out to the Train. 

But before he did lead them out, he started to speak to them, "After this evening, I will no longer be leading you out to the Train. Your curfew is ten p.m, like all other Beauxbatons seventh years. The path to the Train will be sufficiently lit, until the last stroke of ten, in which, the lit pathway will darken. So as you have probably already cocluded, it will be wise for you to be on the path by nine-fourty-five. Follow me." And he turned and led the group to the Train.


	9. Arithmancy, and the Goblet of Fire

**This is the shortest chapter i've produced in the history of this story. In reality, this should have been apart of chapter 8, but in my haste to get that chapter up, I didn't think about how I would lay out this chapter. I hope however, that since my previous posting wasn't so long ago, you all will forgive me. I'd also like to thank all of you whom reviewed my last chapter, your kind words sort of gave me the motivation to type this chapter tonight. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just pretend I have the right to use them. **

* * *

When Rose, Albus, and Fred, finally had their Arithmacy class, they had already discussed their parental deception to the point where they had developed reasoning of their own, and no longer cared about how their Aunt would explain the matter to them. In fact this subject had been so far from their mind, that when they entered the classroom, they had almost forgotten a blood relative was teaching. This could also be partially due to the fact that their Aunt had been avoiding most meals, and had not been sighted by her family, in the décor-changing corridors.

They all chose seats in the same row, in the middle of the classroom. About five minutes after the class was supposed to start, a nervous, speed-walking Fleur Delacour rushed down the aisle between the desks to the front of the classroom. She looked nervously at the classroom, purposely not meeting the eye of her niece and nephews. The room was silent, in exception of Scorpius, whose head was on his desk, lightly snoring.

Once Madame Delacour introduced herself, she calmed down considerably, except for the occasional reprimand of the class, when the students were actually calm and silent.

Once she had dismissed the class, Albus, Rose, and Fred were the last ones remaining. This wasn't because they had planned to confront their Aunt, but because Scorpius was still soundly asleep and snoring more loudly than he had all class period. Inevitably, they couldn't wake him, and settled on jabbing him with quills and other foreign, sharp objects.

"Alright, go ahead, ask me your questions." Madame Delacour asked, her English all most perfectly French-free.

"What?" The three said dazedly, coming from their concentration of trying to wake Scorpius up as painfully as possible.

"Ask me your questions." She repeated.

"We don't have any questions." Fred answered coolly.

"No questions?" She asked him, the tone of her voice rising with agitation.

"Yes, no questions. You can officially start showing your face at meals." Rose said, and the four left the classroom. Leaving a very shocked, and slightly angry Madame Delacour in the classroom.

As previously promised, Amelia Ainsworth, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter joined Beauxbatons for dinner that evening. Rose, Albus, and Fred had no communication with any of their relatives, as they chose to dine at the Staff Tables, with the other adults.

When everyone had finished their dinner, Madame Maxime rose from her seat inbetween Harry Potter, and Amelia Ainsworth, to share some important news. " I 'vhould like to 'zhank our guests for com'eeng." She said pointing at various people sitting at different staff tables. "And I 'vhould also like to share 'vhith you some ver'ee 'eemportant news. T'oo'night 'vhee are opening 'zhee Goblet o'hf Fire." To emphasize this statement, Ronald Weasley and Fleur Delacour carried out a case, and put in on a podium in the front of the Hall. Then, Madame Maxime walked behind the case, infront of the entire room. "'Zhe Tri'vhisard Tournament, begins," She flipped the top of the case opened, revealing a goblet, filled with, what seemed like, a burning blue flame. "Now."


	10. Lessons Goblet, and the Champions

**A/N Here it is, the most exciting chapter yet!!!**

**P.S Thank all of you guys who reviewed! You are my motivation! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I would, but I can't find it on eba**y!!!

Rose awoke the morning after the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament to the same loud and annoying alarm. Instead of uselessly trying to get up then climb back into bed, she dressed herself and put her bag together for the day. She was still very much tired, and did not seem to notice that the world outside her window was much darker than usual.

Rose waited outside of Scorpius' compapartment; he still refused to get up when the alarm sounded. He seemed more tired than she was, and he barely took notice of her presence as they headed to the exit of the train.

It was hard to miss, once they were actually outside, how dark it was. The students did not seem to be moving, and as Scorpius and Rose were one of the last one's to leave the train, they could not see over the crowd to see what had caused the delay.

Once every single student had left the train, two lanterns lit in front of the crowd. They illuminated the silhouettes of Professor Longbottom and Madame D'Augbine. She was the first to speak.

"Good M'orhning." She said, her voice was stronger than what they had imagined for a person so delicate. They only had heard her speak once before, in the Dining Hall.

Everyone muttered their greetings, and Madame D'Augbigne, with an unusually large smile for this hour in the morning, continued. "A'hs y'oo 'ave probl'ahbly a'hl'rheady f'ohrgotten, 'et 'es m'ahndatory for st'oodents to take less'ohns in 'zhe a'hrt of man'heres, and such." She didn't say anymore, and gestured for the group to follow her. Professor Longbottom looked slightly puzzled, as if he felt he should have added something, but followed Madame D'Aubigne anyway.

It was discouraging to see first years sitting at the elaborately set breakfast table when the Hogwarts students walked in. They already looked so much further advances as they sat with their hands in their lap. Madame D'Augbigne informed them that they would be eating breakfast in this room, while they were taught the art of table etiquette before they moved on to ballroom dancing.

Once all Hogwarts students had sat down, and been chided on their poor posture, Scorpius nudged her and pointed out all the empty seats still at the long table.

"No n'uhdging! S'ahvages I tell you! A'hnd No p'oihnting! I'ht 'es 'ehctremely 'rhude!"

Once she had turned down the aisle, muttering about the hard job that was ahead of her, the door to the room opened, and Igor Karkaroff II walked in followed by his students. Albus, Rose, and Fred tried their best to suppress their laughter at the sight of the rugged, stiff Durmstrang students next to eleven year old, elegantly sat, Beauxbatons students.

Madame D'Augbine scolded the three again, and began with her lesson.

Halfway through the period, Rose decided that this would be the most boring hour she would spend each day for the rest of the year. Scorpius ceased to stop falling asleep in class, his cheek falling against the pristine metal plate, and Madame D'Augbine had to slap the table space next to him, in attempt to wake him. Rose knew she was trying her best to not use physical force to wake him, and predicted, by the end of the year, her view on this matter would change.

They were kept in class until the end of Breakfast, and by the end of the day, Rose was exhausted.

She was in the library, it was old and wooden, very much comforting. She laid her head on her recently finished Herbology essay, not caring if the ink had dried yet. She rested her eyes for a moment, then raised her head. Fred was with her, also working on his Herbology essay. He smiled at her knowingly; he too was very tired. It was after dinner and they had both put off this essay to the last minute.

She thought back to lunch that day.

Rose had almost forgotten that she hadn't yet entered her name into the Goblet of Fire.

"Come on!" She told Scorpius and dragged him out of his chair and to the entrance of the Dining Hall. Hastily, she wrote down her name and school and walked across the traditional age line. She took a deep breath, and dropped her name into the Goblet. The blue flame flickered, and for a split second turned to a deep red, then returned to it's original blue color.

"Your turn," Rose said, and handed Scorpius the rest of the sheet of parchment and her self-inking quill.

"I'm okay." Scorpius said, not taking the parchment.

"You're not entering the Tournament?" Rose asked, as if Scorpius had suddenly gone mad.

"Danger, Dragons, extra things to do, it's not for me." He answered shrugging.

"You've got to be kidding me. What happened to the 'I'm going to be the next Triwizard Champion' bit earlier?"

"It's a lot of responsibility." Do you want the weight of the English wizarding world on your shoulder? I mean come on."

"I don't care what you say," Rose said writing his name down on the sheet, "you're entering the Tournament." She handed him the paper, and pointed to the goblet as a Durmstrang student had just entered their name..

Scorpius smiled, and knew if he didn't do it himself, she would do it for him, grabbed the paper, and put it into the Goblet. For him, the blue flame turned into a darker, almost black blue.

Fred snapped Rose out of her flashback. He was looking at his watch, with his eyes widening. "We have 10 minutes to get to the Train." He said, his voice turning cold with realization.

They grabbed their things and sprinted out of the Library, scraps of papers falling behind them. Unfortunately, the Beauxbatons Library is on the opposite side of the school, so they had to sprint as fast as they could to get to the train in time.

They reached the Train just as the lights turned off, and breathed sighs of relief. The walked inside, and stood, catching their breaths, and heading to their respective dorms.

Saturday, the entire school was buzzing with excitement. The Triwizard Champions would be announced today. Although the Professors tried their best to keep the attention of their students, but no student could possibly pay attention today.

After classes had ended that day, instead of working on homework, seventh years were simultaneously trying ways to make the time go by faster, and to stop dinner from coming so soon. A few seventh years had actually gotten sick from anticipation.

Rose laughed as Scorpius returned from his sixth trip to the bathroom since lunch.

He sat down on the couch in front of where Rose was sitting in the Library. He laid down, looking as green as ever.

"I hate the Triwizard Tournament." He said, breathing in and out deeply.

"Well you know, you didn't _have_ to enter it." She smiling.

He sent her a loathing look, and before he could reply, a visible wave of nausea crossed his face and he ran to the restroom again.

She laughed at her friend's predicament, and then stopped abruptly when it reminded her of her own nervousness. She didn't feel nausea, but as if her stomach was constricting. She hated when she became this nervous, and she cursed herself for not finishing her Arithmancy essay yesterday, or any day in the last week when she could have completed it. She looked at the half covered parchment, checked to see if it was dry, then rolled it up and placed it into her bag.

When Scorpius returned, he pointed to his watch, signaling it was time to head to the Dining Hall. The Hallway was different shade of green, as if to reflect the feeling of so many students walking through it that moment.

To Rose's delight, the Dining Hall was decorated with the same breathtaking night themed décor that it had adorned on their first night at Beauxbatons.

The tables had a navy blue covering, and in the center of each table, was a replica of the actual goblet of fire. As every person sat down, the flame changed, only for a second. The color was the same as the one you had when you entered your name into the goblet.

Rose briefly wondered what the relationship of the color of the flame to the person whom it changed for, but soon forgot this when her table became full, and the Goblet on their table flickered with every color from each person whom had sat down there.

Dinner started with the same introduction, and Madame Maxime re-introduced the guests, whom were there only two days before.

By the end of dinner, everyone at their table had barely eaten any of their dinners, some for different reasons than others. Scorpius had apparently gotten over his illness, and decided instead to stare intently at Adrien for the entire night.

When Madame Maxime had decided that everyone had eaten as much as they were going to, she stood up, and gestured for the Goblet of Fire to be brought to her.

"I c'ahn tell 'zhat y'oo a'hl a'hre v'ehry excited a'hbout l'ehrning 'oo is 'zhe n'oo Tri'vhisard Ch'ahmpion. L'eht's behgin!" They were all shocked that she had started without a long speech, but that was not Madame Maxime's style. She was as anxious as the students, and wasted no time with speeches.

The flame turned a dark green, and every Durmstrang student held their breath.

"For 'zhe Du'rhmstra'hng Cha'hmpion, Isabel Kartel." Evey Male Durmstang student sent horrible stares at Isabel as she walked to the front of the room, and Madame Maxime led her through a door towards the side of the classroom.

The flame turned to an elegant silver. Madame Maxime became very nervous, and carefully opened the parchment

"'Zhe Beauxbatons Cha'mpios 'es, Adrien Blanc." She looked relieved, and excited. Scorpius stare became murderous, as Adrien stood up and walked over to the door. Instead of silence and deathly stares, Beauxbatons students clapped for their Champion.

At last, the Flame turned a dark maroon, and a parchment flew out of the goblet and into Madame Maxime's hand.

"Fi'hnally, 'zhe 'Ogwart Cha'hmpion 'es," She looked down at the parchment. "I can not r'eed 'zhis! Come 'ere Longb'ohttom. Y'oo r'eed 'zhis! Y'oo sh'ood r'eely teach yo're st'oodents be'hter penm'ahnship!"

Professor Longbottom walked over to Madame Maxime, muttered his apologies, and took the parchment. He knew the Handwriting, and could make out the name on it. He smiled, "And in the Hogwarts Triwizard Champion is-" before he could finish Fred jumped up and started to shout out his thanks, and Rose had to pull him down in his seat to get him to sit again.

"Sorry Proffessor! I was just preparing for my big moment!" He said, with a glint in his eye showing he just wanted to change things up a bit.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the Triwizard Champion is,-" Rose held her breath,

"Scorpius Malfoy."


	11. The champion with the note

A/N I apologize for the lack of chapters, but this time my computer truly was not working, and I have to thank my amazing brother for my ability to now write again.

This Chapter is purposely short, and should probably be on the same chapter as 10, but I felt the need for suspense there and didn't think about the layout for this chapter.

I hope you all enjoy it, and I should have another chapter up within a few days.

* * *

Scorpius stood as his entire class cheered on him, even Rose, Albus, and Fred, although they looked somewhat disappointed.

He couldn't help but smile, the strain in his stomach subsiding. He now felt quite hungry, and was regretful of not eating any dinner.

Professor Longbottom smiled and opened the door to the Chamber for him. The three other champions stood there smiling at him. Almost instantly as the door to the chamber closed behind him, it opened again and a large group of adults waded into the room, each Headmaster moving towards their respective champions, and all guest judges equally moving around the room, giving their congratulations.

Harry Potter walked to the middle of the room, and cleared is throat to gain the attention of its inhabitants.

"Congratulations to all of you, you all deserve to be Triwizard Contesters. The first task will be held on December 17th, with the Yule Ball being held on the 23rd. Traditionally the first task is about the element of surprise. How well you are able to conduct yourselves in unknown situations. At the end of your first task, you will be given a clue that will be vital in preparing for your second, and your third will be mentioned on a later date."

After him, each Adult gave their own little speech to the three teenagers in the room, and finally Professor Longbottom excused them to their respective dormitories.

* * *

Scorpius walked onto the train and was immediately bombarded with students congratulating him. When he finally made it to his compartment there was a note taped on his door.

Scorpius,

Congratulations, although I do believe the Goblet was mistaken, as I was obviously the best choice for the contest, and I know you will succeed in giving Hogwarts another victory for the second time in a row.

See you in the morning,

Rose.

Scorpius smiled and walked into his room, and went to bed for the night.


	12. The Scoreboard

A/N I lied, _this_ is the most exciting chapter yet!

The next few weeks drudged by slowly. Their week was filled with Homework and talk of the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Yes, students did have other things to talk about, but the tournament was one of those topics that could always fill an awkward pause in a conversation.

Scorpius knew that after the first task, his year would be filled with the decoding of clues, and preparing for tasks, so he tried his best to enjoy the free time he had now. However, this goal had been somewhat unsuccessful. During a normal school year, he and Rose would spend most of their time together, they were after all best friends. Of course this included her family, but it always included him. Now however, she spent some of the time that used to be all of the time with Adrien, and Scorpius didn't know how to handle it. Scorpius wasn't normally a selfish person, but then again he never really had to share anything. He had grown up and only child, and had Rose as his best friend for the better part of his school life.

So now, as he found himself doing his homework alone in the Library, watching Rose and Adrien do theirs across the room, he couldn't help but feel, for the first time in his life, Jealous.

His thoughts were interrupted as a heavily breathing Professor Longbottom rushed into the Library. He motioned for Scorpius and Rose to follow him, and they quickly packed their bags and followed their Headmaster out into the hallway.

Rose gave Scorpius a questioning look, and Scorpius shrugged his shoulders at her. Professor Longbottom did not tell them why he needed them, or told them anything for that matter, as they walked at a jogger's pace up a long winding staircase.

After what seemed like hours, the stairs stopped, and in front of them stood a large wooden door. Professor Longbottom knocked thrice, and the doors creaked open.

There stood Madame Maxime, and Professor Karkaroff II staring at a chalkboard with looks of disapproving on their faces.

Professor Longbottom led Scorpius and Rose to the front of the Chalkboard, so they could read what was on it.

Triwizard Champion Scores

Durmstrang: Isabel Kartel

Task 1:

Task 2:

Task 3:

Beauxbatons: Adrien Blanc

Task 1:

Task 2:

Task 3:

Hogwarts: Scorpius Malfoy

Rose Weasley

Task 1:

Task 2:

Task 3:

Rose didn't know how it was possible. The Goblet hadn't picked her. It had picked Scorpius, Professor Longbottom called it out. Isn't that how it was supposed to work? There couldn't have possibly been another name that came out the Goblet, someone would have seen it, it's pretty impossible to miss.

"Now, do either of you have and idea, and _inkling,_ of what is going on?" Professor Longbottom asked rubbing his temples slowly.

"Vhy did I kno' this 'vas going to happen?" Karkaroff said looking at Scorpius and Rose. "History does in fact repeat itself. And Hogwarts is always the culprit. Mark my words, this is the last time Hogwarts gets away with this, or I'll-"

"Karkaroff," Professor Longbottom interjected, "I am sure it was a mistake, and mark my words this will be figured out. Now, did anything happen that may have, erm,_ interfered_ with the normal goings on with the Tournament?"

"No absolutely not." I said.

"Wait a minute, didn't you write my name down on a parchment and put it in the goblet?"

"Yes, but it didn't have my-"

"Do you still have the larger piece of parchment you wrote it on?"

"Yes, but I don't see-"

"Rose, let me see it." Scorpius was now rubbing his temples with one hand, the other stretched out. She set her bag on the desk and shuffled through papers. She picked up one with the top right hand corner ripped off. She did not hand it to Scorpius, and just stared at the parchment.

"Oh." She said finally. Professor Longbottom walked behind her and looked at the parchment. Scorpius sighed loudly, pulling his hand from the air.

"That's your answer."

Her name had been ripped of the top right corner of the parchment, and she had written Scorpius's name on the other side.

"Good news is, they are not separate contestors. They are together, one Triwizard Champion." Professor Longbottom said, as Madame Maxime and Headmaster Karkaroff stood to look at the parchment themselves.

"I don't 'sink 'zhat 'es a goo'hd side." Madame Maxime. "T'oo 'eads are be'tere 'zhen 'vhan."

Rose and Scorpius excused themselves why the three Headmasters talked the situation over.

"Why are you smiling?" Scorpius asked as they left the room.

"It's exciting. I was so jealous when you were named the champion, but it turns out I am a champion."

"Half of a champion"

"Right.

Fred couldn't believe it.

"Why couldn't I have been the one to have Rose put my name on her parchment?" Fred said laughing after he had gotten over the initial shock.

"What makes you so sure that the Goblet wanted her over me?" Scorpius said.

" What makes you so sure that it isn't?" Rose said glaring at Scorpius. He didn't answer.

"What did the Headmasters do to you?" Albus asked. "They didn't kill you, obviously, that's a good sign."

"They didn't really say much to us, and just started discussing it as if we weren't there, so I left." Rose said.

"And I followed her." Scorpius added.

"Then we realized that dinner had already started and ran here before the desserts came out."

"Wait till our family hears about this," Fred said laughing.

"Yea, I can see my dad now, coming into the school just to kill me. Though really I should blame him, this is something like what he would do. It's his genes."

"Yea, let's see how far you get with that." Hugo said, as he listened to their conversation.


	13. Colors and Karkaroff

When Rose went to bed that night, the news of her being a champion seemed to work out perfectly. That is of course, because most of the school did not know of it yet. Her original anxiety of the Tournament turned into a calm happiness. She should have been nervous though, because the Tournament is one that takes bravery and intelligence, and unfortunately one where the contestants risk their lives.

She should have also been nervous, of what was to happen the next morning.

When she entered the Dining Hall, there were about one hundred eyes glaring in her direction, all from Durmstrang. Their glaring gave her an unsettling feeling in her stomach, and she kept her eyes on the table as she sat down.

Scorpius noticed the glares too, and tried to reassure her. She knew what he was doing, and smiled at his attempts.

Before Breakfast was served, Professor Karkaroff stood, and made his way to the front of the room.

He explained the events of what happened the previous night, but made it seem as if it was a plot planned by Scorpius and Rose to get into the Triwizard Tournament. What bothered Rose most of all was the last thing he said, "Further punishment is being discussed." They had not broken any rules! It was a simple mistake.

The halls erupted in gossip, all pointing to Rose and Scorpius as they went along.

"They made it seem like it was done on purpose!" Scorpius said, successful knocking over his glass of pumpkin juice.

"They're really going to punish you for it?"

"You actually_ didn't _plan this right?"

"Hugo!"

"Just making sure." He said with a shrug.

"It wasn't our fault; she just didn't look at the back of your parchment…"

"God, my parents are going to kill me…" Rose groaned.

Rose's blood was boiling, she was so angry, so _infuriated_, that she felt able to kill something. Well, Karkaroff anyway.

Her parents sent her the Daily Prophet, inside of it was an article about her being the new Triwizard Champion.

Triwizard Tournament Scandal

Does it run in the Family?

The Triwizard Tournament is one of the most popular contests in Wizarding History. The uniting of three of the most powerful schools in the world has been a tradition practiced for hundreds of years.

Isabel Kartel, Adrien Blanc, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley. What do these four adolescents have in common? They all have been named Triwizard Champions.

Last night, as the three Headmasters prepared the Scoreboard for the first task, two names appeared under the Hogwart's champion.

"We should have seen this coming," Professor Igor Karkaroff II told The Daily Prophet. "This same scenario happened over two decades ago, we should have taken more preventative actions, instead of instilling this much trust in Hogwarts, and all students."

This statement leaves us to believe that this incident was planned by the two students.

How did they both get entered in the Triwizard Tournament? Well, when Scorpius Malfoy put his name on a piece of parchment, Rose Weasley's name was written on the back as well, off of an assignment.

"Apparently we now 'ave to check each of the student's parchments during the entering of the Goblet of Fire. It is quite embarrassing that we now are forced to baby each student who are entering this dangerous and mature of a competition." Madame Maxime informs us. Unfortunately no comment was given from Professor Longbottom, or the family of either contestant.

Rose slammed her fist on the table, shocking its other inhabitants.

Scorpius, who was reading his own copy of the paper, didn't seem so pleased either.

"So, only the people who think we didn't do this refuse to comment." Scorpius said calmly and folded his paper back neatly on the table.

"Well they probably didn't ask for a comment, it wouldn't make a good story." Rose muttered angrily.

"Well, at least there wasn't an embarrassing picture of you two…" Albus said gazing at the paper in Scorpius's hand.

"Not helping." Rose told him.

"Mum and Dad didn't say anything?" Hugo asked.

"They didn't leave a note. Reckon they're too angry to do it." She said dejectedly.

"Well more likely, they can't decide which side to stay on. Dad's probably mad excited that you are a champion, and Mum's probably angry that you didn't check the paper, and they always have to stay on one side."

"I wouldn't count on it." She said.

"Look, Karkaroff's smiling…" Fred said, pointing up at the staff tables. He was indeed smiling, and it made Rose's stomach boil at the thought that he was _enjoying _crap that he was putting her through.

She quickly looked away when Karkaroff looked in her direction, still with that sickening smile on his face.

A week later, in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, they were discussing the Triwizard Tournament, all obviously avoiding the topic of Rose and Scorpius, when Adrien raised his hand.

"Yes Monsieur Blanc?" Monsieur Faulkner answered him.

"What is the significance of the colors when you enter your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"Oh! Yes, well there are many speculations and theories pertaining to the colors. The color seems to reflect a certain trait in the person entering, something like bravery or intelligence. Though nothing can be proven, and very few documents have been written on the Goblet, that discusses the colors. When the Tournament was first starters, the Headmasters did not write down much of the colors of the Goblet, so it became the mystery of the Tournament."

"Isn't there a color that is believed to make you the Triwizard Champion?" A boy in the back of the classroom, whom Rose seemed to recognize as a boy named Evan, asked.

"Many people say that the color purple is believed to be the best combination of traits, making you more likely to win the tournament. Though those are only rumors of course." He told them.

"What was your color?" Scorpius asked Rose.

"It was red… I think." She told him, thinking back to that day. "And yours?"

"It was blue, I believe."

"There goes our chance to be Triwizard Champions." She said smiling.

"Thank God, this whole Tournament thing is giving me more attention than I care to possess. Just today, three people have come up to me to talk about how and why we both entered the Tournament."

"I've only had two today." She informed him, and Scorpius rolled her eyes at her luck. It had become a sort of contest, and they compared how many people talked to them about their supposed fraud, or made sneering comments as they walked by in the hall. The game made the comments less of a nuisance, and no longer made them to be emotionally scarring, but just pieces of a game.

* * *

A/N Thanks to all whom have read my story and reviewed! This chapter has been slow to update, but only because I have been looking over and re-writing my previous chapters. So far, I have edited up to Chapter 4, and there are major changes, not in the plot, but with how I wrote them, so I would check them out if I were you.

Thanks (in advance) to people who are going to review this chapter, because with each review I realize how much I love this story, and how I really want to finish it. I even take constructive criticism, because it helps make my story more enjoyable!

As someone has asked, I haven't done a lot of the accents, because it is hard to read, and doesn't flow as smoothly as I would like it too. If you like it this way, or the other way better, please let me know!

Maddy


	14. The accident, and Uncle George

A/N Thanks to all of you whom have reviewed.

I am still in the process of re-writing the beginning chapters, so note that the name of the "Dining Hall" has been changed to the "Dining Chamber". I looked onto HP lexicon the other day and found out that it actually already had a name so….

Anyway, thanks to all of you who have taken your time to read my story, and please take your time to tell me how you feel!

It was embarrassing. Embarrassing, that a group of eleven year olds had more grace, than the rest of your class combined. Or at least, that is what Rose thought as she watched the three eleven year olds across from her, taking their unit exam at six in the morning.

She was tired, almost to the point of utter exhaustion. Getting up at six in the morning wasn't faring well for Rose's energy level, not to mention putting off your homework until an hour before curfew.

_Well, the Durmstrang students seem to be doing worse, _she thought as Madame D'Augbine was furiously making marks on her clip board.

She had already taken her exam, thankfully, with only a few irritated clucks from Madame D'Augbine, before she moved on to the student across from her.

She looked at Scorpius, whom was now eating his breakfast, with an elegance Rose couldn't believe he was capable of. Hugo and Albus, whom were sitting across from Rose, covered their faces, trying, though unsuccessfully to hide their laughter. It had become routine for them to jibe at Scorpius for his, as they described it, "girly" manners.

However, Madame D'Augbine had an expression of pure delight glowing upon her face.

Oddly enough, Professor Longbottom had started to attend their early morning lessons. He first entered the class, towards the end of the first week, and asked if it would be alright if he could observe, and had been attending every class, always sitting in the corner of the pastel blue room.

As Monsieur Hasbrouck stood toward the front of the class, explaining how to perform spells wordlessly, (of the more complicated genre), Professor Longbottom walked into the classroom. Rose vaguely wondered if he was going to attend these classes in addition to their morning lessons, smiling, as she imagined Professor Longbottom attending every one of their lessons.

"Monsieur Hasbrouck, may I have Rose Weasley, please?"

"Why yes, of course." He said, with an accepting gesture. "Do be sure 'zhat you get 'zhe notes from one of your peers.

She put her parchment in her bag, and put it over her shoulder. Walking toward the back of the class, Scorpius gave her a questioning look, to which she replied with a puzzled shrug.

She shut the large wooden door behind her, and outside stood Albus who looked just as clueless as Rose felt.

Without explanation, a habit that seemed to be arising from Professor Longbottom, he motioned for the two to follow him, as he set forward with a grueling pace. His steps seemed urgent, with long, quick strides, causing Rose and Albus to have to jog along with him.

As they walked on, Rose quickly realized that she hadn't been to this part of the castle yet, and with her luck, couldn't remember the route they had taken to get here.

They stopped before a ceiling high double door, it was gray, and slightly metallic looking. Across it, at about eye level, black gothic lettering read out "The Beauxbatons Medical Chamber". Albus's eyes widened as he and Rose looked at each other quickly.

"Now before we go in," Professor Longbottom sighed. "It's Fred; he seems to have been in a sort of, accident." He put his hand up to silence the outburst that was inevitably coming between the two. "Let me finish. He was found outside of the Train this morning, unconscious. Now, normal potions don't seem to be reviving him, though it may be for the best, because he would be in extreme pain if he had awoken, seeing as he hit his head on the side of the train as he fell, it took a few potions to heal the wound, but Madame Godenot still believes there is substantial bruising."

Without permission, Rose and Albus pushed the doors with such force they slammed to the side, the noise waking many of the students on beds. Professor Longbottom apologized behind them, as they sped toward a bed in the middle of the room, where Fred, with his mussed hair, laid. The irritated headmaster didn't bother scolding them for causing such a scene, since he knew they wouldn't feel any remorse for it. He had observed that they were a very closely knit family, oddly protective of one another.

He closed the curtain around them and spoke to them in a cautious, hushed tone.

"Now, we must keep what happened to Fred, unknown." Longbottom told them.

"What do you mean? How did this _happen?"_ Rose said with a worried passion.

"We don't know." Professor Longbottom answered her. "And that's why we don't want to alert the student body. We won't know exactly what happened to him, until he becomes conscious again. This is why we want to keep it a secret, because we don't know if he just fell and hit his head, or if he was attacked."

"Yeah," Albus snorted, "He fell on his head, and it can't be healed with any regular means of magic."

Professor Longbottom gave him a disapproving look.

"Well it obviously wasn't an accident." Albus reasoned.

"Wait, where's Hugo?" Rose asked, noticing her brother was absent from this important of an event.

"I couldn't pull him from his class." Professor Longbottom told them. "I couldn't convince him to leave with out saying aloud in class what had happened. Every time I argued for him to leave class, he came back with an even better counterargument displaying why he should stay. It was quite unnerving really."

Rose smiled at her brother's wit. Though she was surprised that he had done it. Growing up, students learned from their parents about their old friends and student peers from Hogwarts, including the fact that Neville Longbottom had never done very well with verbal debates. So, all students had done their best to try to outwit the professor, while Hugo was his biggest advocate. The professor had become very good with students and their attempts, though every once in a while, there is a student who backs him into a tight spot that Hugo gladly gets him out of.

The large doors open slowly, and Rose hears Hugo's voice asking Madame Godenot where Fred was. She obviously pointed to their enclosed spot, and soon after, the curtains opened slightly as Hugo let himself in. His eyes widened in shock to seeing his cousin unconscious on the bed, and Professor Longbottom began to explain what had happened for a second time.

Hugo didn't say anything, though that was highly predictable.

Professor Longbottom soon left, but the three family members stayed until Madame Godenot forced them to leave his bedside in time to make it to the train.

Thankfully the next day was Saturday, and Rose, Albus and Hugo refused to leave Fred's bedside. Scorpius had come in the early afternoon, after asking almost every teacher, before he reached Professor Longbottom of their whereabouts. He stayed for an hour or so, before leaving to finish a Herbology essay. They did however leave for meals in the Dining Chamber.

After Dinner, as Hugo and Rose did their homework on a small desk beside the bed. It was quiet, the Medical Chamber was mostly empty, and the inhabitants that did reside in it, were all soundly sleeping. That was until, of course, around seven in the evening the tall metal doors slammed open with more force than Albus and Rose had put upon it.

"WHERE IS MY SON!" A deep voice shouted. Rose immediately recognized it to be the voice of her uncle. Uncle George.

"Excuse me? 'Oo are you? And will you please calm down? 'Zhere are many patients 'zhat need 'zhere rest-"

Rose waved her hand to alert him where he was. She knew there was no calming down her uncle when it came to Fred. Her aunt had told her once, that he had almost likened Fred to his brother Fred, whom had passed away. "It would kill him," Aunt Clara had told her. "If anything _ever_ happened to Fred."

He grabbed a chair from a nearby desk and pulled it up as close as he could get to Fred's bed, as Professor Longbottom scurried into the Chamber. Madame Godenot had given up on trying to explain what had happened to Fred, and opted to give sleeping potions to the students he had awoken.

Professor Longbottom had finally calmed him down enough to explain what had happened, and Uncle George asked many of the same questions that his niece and nephews did.

And, like his niece and nephew, he refused to leave his son's side.


	15. Parents, Dining, Building

Madame Godenot had to force Rose and Albus out of the Medical Chamber, and the two barely made it within ten feet of the train before the lamps lining the pathway shut off, leaving them in sudden darkness and silence. They laughed at their misfortune, and clumsily did their best to find the door. Rose found the door, and wrapped her hand around the cool metal handle and pushed her way inside. Fortunately, the lights inside of the train were still on, or as the two students found out as they made their way down the two rows of compartments, the light followed them. With each step they took, three lamps to their front lit, and three lamps towards their back dimmed. This of course led Scorpius to sprint back and forth to test the lamps, and then he realized he was alone.

The two parted as Albus reached his compartment, and Rose was suddenly alone.

CCCCCC

The next morning, Rose woke up, and lay in her bed, the finality of the attack on her cousin sinking in. This wasn't a normal experience for her, meaning that there weren't many accidents and attacks at Hogwarts that weren't made by students pranking one another. Her father and uncles told her about similar instances that went on in their school days, though those always seemed unrealistic to this generation; they couldn't imagine such chaos and fear be in a place they believed to be one of the safest places in their world.

She struggled with herself to actually get out of bed, and tiredly made her way out of the compartment.

She had only made it a few meters from the door, before she saw to very familiar adults walking towards her.

Her sudden intake of breath, upon realization of the fact that her parents were walking towards her, caused her to begin to violently cough. She then felt strong hands slapping her on the back, not helping with her coughing fit much, but surely giving her back pain.

)))))))))))))

Once Rose had regained her breath, her parents led her to the Medical Chamber, jovially chatting with her on the way.

Madame Godenot was giving Fred a potion as they walked in, and she mentioned that it was an experimental remedy that could possibly bring him out of unconsciousness.

His father sat dutifully by his side, though he was now accompanied by his wife, known to Rose as Aunt Clara. Aunt Clara rose and greeted Ron and Hermione Weasley, telling them about her husband's devotion to their son.

"I had to force him to eat this morning, he hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day, and he hasn't slept since that morning either." She told him sighing.

"He'll come around." Ronald said.

"He is of course referring to Fred." Hermione added, smiling, knowing that George would only start acting normal once Fred awoke. Aunt Clara laughed at that and congratulated Rose on becoming a Hogwart's Champion.

"Co-Hogwarts Champion." Rose corrected her.

"Right."

After about an hour of sitting and talking to Aunt Clara, Rose's parents took her out of the chamber, having Rose lead the way.

Her mom was the first to round on her.

"What on earth were you thinking!" She asked, fuming. Rose could tell that she had been waiting this entire trip to let her anger out.

Rose tried to reply, but her mother was too fast for her.

"That's right! You weren't. And now, you are going to break your neck over a silly mistake. Your father and I are very disappointed in you." The effect of this statement was lessened by her father vigorously shaking his head and showing her congratulatory gestures behind her back.

"It was an honest mistake, honestly!" She put her hands up in a defensive gesture at her mothers glare.

Her mother turned around and went back into the Medical Chamber. Her dan however hugged her.

"I knew you would be a champion!" He said, almost making her air-borne.

"And don't worry about your mum, she'll come around. She just doesn't want you to… die is all."

"Thanks Dad, very supportive."

"What I mean is she's worried about you. And, don't die." Rose laughed at this.

"You'll at least have Hugo."

"That's right. How is Hugo doing, anyway?"

"He's good, though I haven't seen him much lately to tell you the truth."

"Make sure you do then, family is the most important thing you will ever have." He looked at the door behind him. "I better go back in. I think I've left enough time to make her think I lectured you thoroughly." He added, looking at his watch. As Rose made her way to go inside the Chamber also, her father put his arm out to stop her. "Instead of wasting your Sunday on watching over your cousin, why don't you eat breakfast, go to the library, or if you are in fact my daughter, procrastinate and spend time with your friends. I hear the curriculum has taken up much of your free time." He told her, or rather commanded her, before opening the large metallic doors, and walking inside.

CCCCCCCCCC

Realizing that she had not eaten breakfast, Rose made her way to the Dining Chamber in time for lunch.

"Finally decided to eat?" Scorpius asked her, as he sat next to her.

"More like forced to leave the Medical Chamber. My parents came up." She told them.

"Oh, that means Albus and Hugo should be coming in soon."

As if he had been introducing them to the hall, Albus and Hugo entered the Dining Chamber dejectedly.

"He wouldn't even let me IN the Chamber!" Albus said as he started to eat.

"That's my dad for you." Hugo said sighing.

"Well, in any case, he's right." Scorpius said. Upon receiving three dirty looks, he tried to redeem himself. "What? It's true, the three of you barely left for meals. It couldn't have been much fun, it's not like him just laying there was entertaining."

"It's about the hope of having him wake up." Rose informed him. "It's not about the entertainment."

"It's always about the entertainment." Scorpius said.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Hugo asked.

"Exactly."

CCCCCCCC

There wasn't much improvement of Fred's health during the next week. The three family members sat by his side as much as possible, trying to have his mind work as much as possible, by reading and talking to him. However, they could not miss school to sit by him, so their visits became more infrequent with the intrusion of classes and homework.

Rose's favorite class easily had to be Defense Against The Dark Arts. Monsieur Hasbrook was very straightforward, and very opinionated. A type of person most people would think they wouldn't like. That would probably be true, if Rose had known him outside of school, but as a teacher, it seems different. It may be the authoritative power, or because of that superiority, students automatically take the opinions and beliefs of the person. Well, in any case, whatever it was, Rose found it to be uncannily interesting.

Which is why it seemed that she was having a bout of bad luck, for Professor Longbottom pulled her out of class for the second time in a row. However, this time, he pulled out Scorpius too, so Rose sadly ruled out the possibility of Fred's awakening.

Professor Longbottom closed the wooden door, and quickly looked down both sides of the hallway, looking for stray students who took a pass to the bathroom, or were going to or coming back from the Medical Chamber.

"Now, as I am sure both of you are aware, the first task is approaching very quickly. As a sort of _rally_ for the task, we are holding a debate tomorrow afternoon, in front of the student body. Over a variety of topics." He informed them, he rushed the last part of his sentence as if he had rehearsed it.

"Will my parents be able to attend?" Rose asked, though note hopefully.

"All parents of Champions have been invited yes, and all parents here for their children in the Medical Chamber are welcome as well." He told her.

Rose sighed; this was the hidden motive for her parents coming up to the school. They knew she became very nervous in the presence of crowds, let alone her own flesh and blood. However, they always insisted on attending everything and anything they were allowed to.

"And, because we don't want the student body to bombard you with unnecessary questions and so you can bond with the other contestants, we are removing you from your dorms, so you may do so, you will be spending the night in a small building outside of the school. In separate rooms of course."

"So, are we going there this instant?" Scorpius asked, an optomistic glint in his eye. He was full aware of the test in Potions the next block.

"No, no, of course not. After dinner, you will go to your dorms and pack a few belongings to take with you and meet me and the other Headmasters in front of the Dining Chamber."

Scorpius cursed softly to himself, and Professor Longbottom dismissed them back to their class.

CCCC

Rose stood in front of the Dining Chamber, thoroughly embarrassed. Scorpius was late, and the entire party gave her dirty looks, as if Scorpius was her responsibility. She cursed him for being so late, as she was growing more and more uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by in awkward silence.

Finally, an out of breath Scorpius appeared at the scene.

"Sorry," He said. "Fell asleep after dinner."

"Now that all 'ahf you 'ave joined us," Madame Maxime glared at Scorpius, "I am giving a key to Adrien to open 'zhe building. It is about 'alf a mile north, and has four rooms and a common room. We are bestowing a lot of trust on 'zhe four of you to be mature about this task. So with this," She handed the key to Adrien, I bid you good night."


	16. The Cabin

A/N **Here we go guys! The next chapter. It's kind of short, but the next one is going to be WAY more substantial. I was kind of in a reader's and writer's block for a while there, but I'm back and better than ever!! Enjoy!!!!!**

**IMPORTANT: I am so sorry about the chapter 14 mix-up, but the right chapter is now up, so enjoy!!!!  
**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"Was that completely _necessary?_" Rose asked incredulously as the Headmasters left, and the four students made way to the exit of the school.

Adrien, having not heard them made his own sarcastic comment towards Scorpius. Rose didn't make out all of it. But it definitely contained "git" and "shouldn't even be here".

"Well some of us," Scorpius started to reply to Adrien, but Rose stopped him and gave him a warning look.

"Wait, you're not going to let me defend myself? You have got to be kidding me, he was purposely-" Scorpius whispered harshly, before Rose cut him off again.

"You were late. If it wasn't for the fact that I have to _compete with you_ I would definitely be over 50 feet away from you." She told him, emphasizing her statement by walking in step with him.

"Team unity my arse." He said under his breath.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rose said, stopping in place, while turning to face him.

"What I'm saying is, that if you haven't been spending all of your time putting…" he tried to find the words, pointing at Adrien, " Prince Charming over there on a forty foot high pedestal, you may have seen that he isn't God's gift to Earth."

"What I do and who I spend time with is none of your business! Just because you're jealous that I no longer spend every waking moment with you, doesn't mean, it's as if I-I.... UGH." She grunted, and began walking at a much faster pace.

" Vill you please get yourselves together? You two are in a competition! And here you are arguing like a bunch of… idiots! 'Ve 'ave worked long and 'ard to get 'ere and you are ruining it with your incessant bickering!" Isabel practically shouted. This was clearly unexpected from the girl most people hadn't heard two full sentences from, catalyzing Rose and Scorpius to stop talking to one another all together.

Adrien stopped at a small cottage, that Rose knew for a fact hadn't been there the previous afternoon. She was sure she would have noticed it before; though it did look ancient. He, though slightly arrogantly, pulled out the medival-like key and opened the lock, pushing the heavy wooden door open.

Rose and Isabel made their way in first, after Adrien politely ushered them in, smugly smiling at Scorpius. Much to Adrien's confusion, Scorpius smiled smugly back. Grabbing the door from Adrien, knowing fully the immaturity of his actions, said, pointing inside the house, "Ladies first."

The inside of the cottage was as plain as the outside, with tattered wicker furniture, and three wooden doors. One of them was obviously the bathroom, however made even more obvious by the wooden carving of _LAVATORY,_ just like the other two doors which held the four names of the contestants, _Isabel & Rose,_ on one door, and _Adrien & Scorpius_, on the other. Rose sighed; she would have to share a room with Isabel, who, after the blunt description of her feelings of Rose and Scorpius, probably wasn't in the best of moods with her.

Scorpius cursed loudly, a habit he seemed to be forming, causing Adrien to smirk smugly, before leaving to go into the room.

Isabel was already soundly asleep when Rose entered the room. It was amazing that she had enough time to even get into _bed_ but she guessed she used some form of magic to make her evening ritual so quickly over with.

Rose sat down on the creaky, wooden twin bed she would sleep on that night. The mattress seemed as if it had been slept on for many years, although she knew it couldn't have been conjured for more that a few hours, and quite possibly may have never been touched. It went with the theme of the cabin, including the wooden décor, and the extremely large wood-burning fire place.

Rose couldn't help but believe the motives behind this little "dorm change" a little sketchy. What could come out of putting four teenagers in one cabin?

Rose sighed and put her head on the pillow, falling asleep.

Rose awoke the next morning, feeling as dazed and exhausted as she had been the previous night. She peered over her covers to the other bed and saw that Isabel was still sleeping soundly.

Doing her best not to wake her roommate, (especially with the temper she had shown the previous night) she changed quickly into her robes and made her way out to the living room, planning to sleep in front of the fire for an hour or so before the Headmasters took them to the debate.

However, she wasn't prepared for the three Headmasters to be sitting patiently in front of the fire where she had planned to nap.

"Good Morning, Rose." Professor Longbottom said smiling from one of the airmchairs, tea in hand. The others nodded to her, but said nothing. Professor Karkaroff was putting out a cigar in one hand, while holding a glass of a liquid Hermione couldn't identify, while Madame Maxime worked on eating the many breakfast sweets she had, all piled neatly on a saucer. However, it was obvious that they were waiting for their own Triwizard Champion to emerge. Madame Maxime tossed her hair after every few bites, nonchalantly taking a peek at the boys' rooms, and Karkaroff would relight his cigar in the direction of the girls' dorms away from Maxime's face.

Rose sat in one of the two chairs next to her professor. And one by one, each Champion entered the room and sat next to their respective Headmasters, all as surprised as she was to see everyone up so early in the morning.

Fortunately for Scorpius, as Rose would have hexed him otherwise, he was not the last one up. He was out of the room about two minutes before Adrien emerged, a smug grin on his face.

"He was the one to wake you up wasn't he?" She asked him, as Adrien looked at Scorpius loathingly.

"It's not my fault it takes him three years to get dressed. He only woke me up about five minutes ago, and he was nearly ready. Dunno what took him so long."

Rose found herself sitting in front of a long metal table, with various platters of food on it. They were in another building that Rose had never seen before. Like their cabin, it was also outside of the school, and only had the table in it. Before the Headmasters had left, they informed the Champions that they only had an hour before the debate.

Only Rose and Scorpius were really eating, with Isabel and Adrien nibbling on pieces of toast. Rose always ate breakfast, even when she was nervous, she couldn't get through the day without it, and Scorpius was well, a boy. Which is why it surprised her that Adrien wasn't eating. His nerves must have really been getting to him. It was only a debate, right?

Just as she asked herself that, Professor Longbottom walked her and gave her the most shocking news of her entire life.


	17. Surprise, Surprise!

**A/N Here it is! Once I started writing this chapter, I couldn't stop until it was absolutely done!! I could have continued it, but it seemed that where I was, the idea of the chapter ended, so I saved the rest for the next one. (Don't worry! The bulk of the excitement is in this one!)**

**Disclaimer: It flatters me that someone might think I own the HP world, hate to break it to ya, I don't!  
**

* * *

"Alright Champions, I have some news for you." Professor Longbottom started. Scorpius and Rose shared a worried look as Adrien and Isabel turned a darker shade of green.

"As per tradition of the Triwizard Tournament, the first task is always based on the element of surprise; how well you all think on your feet." His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Oh Merlin..." Rose groaned in realization. Scorpius gave her a look of confusion. He still didn't understand. This didn't help her distress; how could her partner be so oblivious?

"And 'zhat is why we are excited to tell you," Madame Maxime continued, "you are _not _here for a debate, but for the first task of the Triwizard Tournament!" With this statement she raised her arms up in emphasis, and the walls vanished as if they had never existed. Rose felt sick; positioned around them was a large stadium filled with screaming students.

"Welcome to the Triwizard Tournament." Professor Longbottom said through the side of his mouth, as the four administrators made their way to the widley set podium that made the judges table.

Rose gulped as she took it all in. The noise was deafening, but her heartbeats were louder. Each second passed by at an agonizingly slow pace. She cursed herself for not expecting this. Wasn't expecting the unexpected an axiomatic principle for the Tournament? The cover story hadn't been that great either. She even expressed her view on the stupidity of a debate to Scorpius earlier that day! Perhaps this was why Adrien and Isabel were nervous throughout the entire day. Or perhaps, Rose didn't like the thought, they're Headmasters had given them previous notice! Leave it to Professor Longbottom to be the only headmaster _actually follow_ the rules of the Tournament. And why hadn't Adrien told her? It was a competition, but he seemed like the type of person who would want to have fair competition. Rose quickly rid herself of the thought; it was preposterous to think that the Headmasters would take that kind of risk so early in the competition, and like she already pointed out; Adrien would have (most likely) warned her about it.

She looked up to the Judges table, and was shocked to see who was sitting there. There were the four Headmasters, yes; Karkaroff tapping his fingers on the table nervously, Madame Maxime looking down condescendingly at Professor Longbottom, who was undoubtedly telling her about some new plant he had read about. To the right of Professor Longbottom, were three other people very dear to Rose; her father, uncle, and aunt. Not to mention, Draco Malfoy; Scorpius' father was sitting there, chatting to Victor Krum.

After what seemed like hours, Madame Maxime rose from her throne-like seat, and the entire stadium hushed, knowing what she was about to begin. She moved her wand to her neck, muttering an incantation that Rose couldn't make out from the distance between them, and began to speak; her already booming voice magnified.

"Welcome to 'zhe first task of 'zhe Triwizard Tournament!" The crowd roared once more. "Yesterday evening, you were all informed of the task taking place today. However, 'zhe four contestants only found out a few moments ago." Muttering broke out through the crowd." Rose could have sworn she saw Madame Maxime wink in Adrien's direction, but maybe she was just imagining things. It was impossible. "Before we begin, I would like to introduce our judges, Ronald Weasley, head of the English Department of Magical games and sports, Harry Potter, reigning Triwizard Champion, Fleur Weasley and Victor Krum, former contestants, and Draco Malfoy, a Head of the English department of Inter-magical affairs." Polite applause sounded from the audience and contestants.

Madame Maxime turned to the four contestants. " 'Zhe four of you 'ave just finished eating your lunch. I hoped you enjoyed it." She smiled mischeviously. Both Scorpius and Rose looked at each other at the odd topic. "Because it was poisoned with scrumagtic extract." Rose felt her stomach lurch. This was not a suprise that she had been expecting. How ironic.

The entire stadium seemed to gasp on cue. Including Scorpius, who began coughing because of it.

"Don't die before the poison gets you." Rose joked.

"Yeah." He didn't seem too amused.

" 'Zhe task is self-explanatory," Madame Maxime chuckled, as she swished her wand. The empty platters that had once occupied the table were now covered in plants, herbs, spices, liquids, cauldrons, and utensils of various sizes and colors. Madame Maxime looked down at the oversized watch on her wrist. "You 'ave a little more 'zhan an hour before 'zhe the poison takes its toll on your body. Now, I must warn you, 'zhere are two ways to complete 'zhis competition, one of which is very simple, the other," She paused, "Not even close. The objective of this task is to cure yourself quickly, as well as being able to think quickly and clearly while under pressure of competition, since there is only enough ingredients for two of the easy antidotes." Their faces fell, while Isabel looked angrily and Scorpius and Rose for being paired together; if they thought of the easy antidote first, the other two would be stuck making the harder version. "Your private workstations will be at various parts of the stadium," she flicked her wand and three tables labeled with the names of the contestants popped up around the stadium. Adrien's seemed closer to the table, a valuable head-start when dealing with the poison.

Rose had learned about scrumagtic extract in the third year potions class. It's not a particularly painful poison, however it basically feeds on the energy in a person, until they don't have any left to live.

"Your hour begins," Madame Maxime ticked off the seconds silently, "Now!"

And they were off, all gathering as many different ingredients as he could carry from the table. Rose found herself yawning already, and didn't want to make too many trips back. Rose was the first to the table, and began to rack her brain for the antidote. She knew that she had heard it before. It was very complex, but it was better than nothing.

While Scorpius was making his way towards the table, Rose laid out the ingredients for a quick pepper-up potion. It wouldn't offset the poison, but it would allow them to work better on what energy they had left.

"Okay." Scorpius breathed, as he let go of the heavy load he was carrying onto the table. "Any ideas?"

"That's the problem." Rose said, stirring the concoction in her pot. "I vaguely remember the antidote, but it's _really_ complex. I have no idea what the other could be. Do you mind taking over?" She pointed to the cauldron.

They switched spots, and Rose poured over the ingredients carefully. She looked over at the two tables. Both Isabel and Adrien had already made pepperup potions; steam was coming out of their ears. Apparently her idea hadn't been that original. They began preparing their ingredients furtively. Why couldn't she figure this out?

"Seems like your boyfriend over their thinks he knows what he's doing." Scorpius said chopping up the last leaf for their potion. He nodded over to Adrien where he was carefully counting the number of chopped pieces of root. Rose rolled her eyes at his comment. "He should, considering the extensiveness of their Herbology department." Rose replied, smiling. Scorpius smiled in return.

Remembering that they had a task to finish, Rose looked back at the ingredients worriedly.

"What are we going to do?" Scorpius asked, not helping the situation.

"What I wouldn't do for a bezoar right now." Rose laughed at her joke. Scorpius chopped his chopping knife. "Be careful." He left where he was sitting and picked up Rose in a bone-crushing hug.

He released his death-like grip and took her shoulders in his hands. "Rose, you're a genius! A complete and utter _genius!_" And with that he sprinted off to the ingredients table. (albeit he was rather slow, considering they were already 20 minutes in to the potion affecting their body)

Rose ran after him. Hissing, "Scorpius! _We really don't have time for this!_" She could see the enirety of the judges table looking at the two strangely. They should have been well on their way towards finishing by now. Her father looked worried, and Scorpius' looked as if he had complete and total confidence in what his son was doing. _Like father like son, _she though to herself, considering the craziness that is the Malfoy family.

Scorpius seemed to be inspecting the table thoroughly. She still didn't fully understand what he was doing. There couldn't possibly be any bezoars on this table. One of the four contestants was bound to notice if there was, after all.

"Where could it be, where could it be?" Scorpius was muttering to himself now. _That's it, _Rose decided, _He's gone crazy. _

"Are you a wizard at all?" She asked him incredulously. "If you want to get something-oh it doesn't matter! It's not even here! _Accio Bezoars!" _She outstretched her hand. "See? I told you they're not-" She stopped. Unbelievably, two stones flew from somewhere in the table into her waiting hand. Her hand clasped around them as they almost fell out of her hand.

Her chest seemed to seize up as she and Scorpius screamed and ran into each other, hugging as they jumped up and down excitedly. The crowd was on their feet, the Hogwarts portion cheering wildly.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Scorpius said rapidly. "It's not over yet. We have to actually _swallow _the stone."

"Scorpius my friend, I do believe _you_ are the genius." Rose told him, before they both swallowed their bezoars, and a loud horn sounded. Above their table a large sign unfolded with a large "1" emblazoned on it.

Scorpius let out a big "whoop" which led the Hogwarts crowd to roar even louder. Rose could hear her Aunt Clara and her mother screaming above the rest of the crowd. "That's my daughter!" and "That's my neice!" seemed to be magnified ten times passed their normal speaking level.

She could see her Dad try to be as objective as possible, but winked and gave her a "thumbs up" anyway.

Rose, not to be outdone by Scorpius' influencing of the crowd, began a large rouse of "Scorpion! Scorpion! Scorpion!" Which other schools even participated in.

"I really hate that name." He muttered softly.

Rose patted him on the back encouragingly.

* * *

A/N So will finishing first be enough for them to win the Championship?


End file.
